Chance Encounter
by YamiSeirei
Summary: Yami is Pharaoh and bored one day he visits the market. Little does he know that the DM & DMG have a plan for him to encounter a certain young boy. Not Yaoi COMPLETED!
1. Default Chapter

The crowds bustled and pushed through the market. The noise was deafening as sellers tried to get everyone to buy their wares as they were naturally better than everyone else's.

Somewhere in the crowds, a small boy could be seen scampering through clutching his prize of an apple. He was being chased by two burly men who were yelling "Stop! Thief!"

The boy ran for his life as he knew if he was caught it would mean the loss of his hand at the very least and that was if the stallholders were in a good mood. On a bad day he would be dragged off into some alleyway and his throat would be slit.

At the other end of the road on which the market stood, the crowds were parting and bowing as a regal figure adorned in gold and white robes and with gold jewellery about his person was making his way through the crowds with his bodyguards keeping close tabs on him.

This regal and proud man was the Pharaoh of Egypt who had decided this morning against the better judgement of his advisors, to take a trip among the common folk in the city. His advisors had protested but in the end they had to let him go as he was the Pharaoh and his word was law.

So he walked down the street in between all the stalls while people bowed and kept their heads low as he walked past before returning to their stalls to carry on when he was a suitable distance away. The Pharaoh held his head high as he walked as befitted one of his station but as he passed those with their heads bowed, he couldn't help but wonder what it must be like to live as they did. They laughed and joked with their families and friends and worked hard for what they had. He couldn't remember the last time he truly laughed probably not since he was a child and it saddened him. He would like to be able to laugh every day but the pressures of ruling his country fairly and wisely wouldn't allow him to relax and enjoy himself.

All his life things had been provided for him and he had never wanted for anything. His father had put him through hours and hours of study when he was very young in order to prepare him for when he became Pharaoh though as his father said he had no intentions of giving up his throne until the day he died and as far as he was concerned that was many years down the road.

Fate had different ideas though and at the age of twelve, his father had suffered a tragic accident when he was thrown from his horse and broke his neck. He had died instantly and his son succeeded him immediately. He had kept on his father's advisers though he didn't really like them they were good at their job.

Then there were his precious Duel Monsters whom came out from the Shadow Realm at his bidding to protect him if danger threatened. He had formed a special bond with his favourite monsters, particularly the Dark Magician who had once been human but who had died protecting him when he was a baby and had been resurrected as a Duel Monster. Now he protected the young Pharaoh with all his might.

His father had always disapproved of the Shadow Monsters deeming it a childish game. He had protested to his father that it was no child's game. His outburst had earned him a severe beating and a month locked in his room with no one to talk to. He did however talk to his Shadow Monsters whenever he had the chance. He spent lots of time talking to the Dark Magician and the bond between them grew stronger. The Dark Magician had told him that no matter what he would protect him always. The young Pharaoh had clung to the only friend he had ever known and had sworn that one day Duel Monsters would be a game played by many and the Dark Magician had whispered that the young Pharaoh would one day be King of all games.

Now he was 18 years old and he was indeed the Yu-Gi-Oh or King of Games throughout Egypt remaining unbeaten in every game from Duel Monsters which he had realised his dream in and made an official game, to chess.

Duel Monsters tournaments were held every year and young men and women would come and pit their monsters against each other in epic battles which would end up in the serious injury or death of the loser. If one died in such battles, their soul was stolen away by the opponent's monster and taken to the shadow realm where they would wonder for eternity for everyone knew there was no return from such a place.

In spite of the risks, it had become the most popular game in the country as one after another, challengers tried to defeat the Pharaoh but no one ever had, as he and the Dark Magician were an unstoppable team.

The Pharaoh continued his walk through the market until he heard a commotion somewhere to the side of him. He stopped and looked to see what it was making so much noise. Suddenly a small boy who could be no more than nine or ten years old judging by his size, came scooting out from the crowds and tripped landing in a heap right at the Pharaoh's feet. Behind him his pursuers shot out from the crowd but stopped short when they saw the Pharaoh. The boy on the floor covered up his head and shook in fear sure that he would be dead in a few seconds. He hadn't realised he had fallen at the Pharaoh's feet and he gasped when he heard the voice.

"What is the meaning of this?"

The two men bowed low and the largest one spoke.

"Please accept our humblest apologies My Pharaoh, but we were trying to catch this low-life thief who stole from my stall."

"I see. And what were you planning to do to him when you caught him?"

"The penalty is the loss of his hands your Majesty."

"For one apple you would rob the child of his hands? That law is for adults! Children are not to suffer in this way, their punishments are to be sent to work in the farms surrounding the city! You have taken my laws and twisted them to suit your own ends. Such a thing I will not tolerate! Now begone before I have you whipped and stoned to death for daring to misuse my laws!"

The two men were by this time grovelling on the floor begging for their lives in fear of an angry Pharaoh. They thanked him profusely before crawling backwards into the crowd and vanishing.

The Pharaoh looked down at the boy at his feet for the first time and couldn't disguise the gasp that fought its way from his mouth.

This boy had hair exactly like his own! He didn't exactly have a common hairstyle. His hair stood in five spikes round his head and was jet-black with a flaming red colour on the ends. On the front were several blonde bangs that framed his face and some went vertically up his hair. The Pharaoh stared in shock for a moment before recovering himself and speaking.

"Get up thief and look at me."

The boy scrambled to his feet, glad that the two men had gone. The apple wasn't even off the stall it had fallen on the floor and bruised and the man had discarded it to one side but he had seen and had darted out to grab it before sprinting off.

He looked up at the Pharaoh who looked down at the boy. He did have the same blonde bangs as his own except for the vertical ones and his eyes were deep violet pools that told a sad story of this child's struggle to survive on the streets. He looked at the thin shapeless sack he was wearing and noted just how thin his arms were. He felt a rush of compassion for the boy and made his mind up in an instant. He beckoned one of his guards and spoke in a low voice to him. The guard nodded and approached the boy.

"Come with me." He said gruffly and the boy followed him wondering what would become of him.

'Am I to be locked up in the dungeons?' he wondered and followed the guard with his head bowed watching the ground as he walked. He was so hungry and his stomach growled. He had lost his apple when he tripped and fell at the Pharaoh's feet so he had to endure his stomach reminding how hungry he was.

For as long as he could remember he had had to steal food just to survive from one day to the next. Sometimes he was able to help out a traveller carry his bags and he or she would slip him a few coins for his trouble. He could have got board and lodgings with these coins however he chose to use them to buy himself a few good meals for a few days but then the money would run out and he would soon be starving again.

At night he slept in an old crate in an alley with a thin sack for a cover. The nights in Egypt could be bitterly cold and he was often sick with his chest when sometimes it would get so bad he would wake and cough up blood. He knew he was slowly dying and yet he struggled on day by day always managing just enough to survive.

Death had almost claimed him once when he was so cold that his feet and hands wouldn't move. He couldn't clutch his sack round him because his hands couldn't grip it and it had slipped off his shoulders exposing him more. Tears had run down his cheeks as he cried out for someone – anyone to help him. One of the Shadow Creatures had heard his plea and had come to provide him with warmth and comfort. Now she visited him every night and as a result he was never cold anymore. He did still cough up blood and it was becoming more frequent and it scared him.

His 'guardian angel' Shadow Creature was also concerned about him. She knew there was something special about this boy as he had the power to summon the Monsters to himself having had no training. He was a natural at it. She had discussed him many times with her friend the Dark Magician and he had commented that this boy looked almost exactly like the Pharaoh and he was also sure there was something special about him.

"They should meet." He had commented and together the two of them had plotted for the Dark Magician to plant the seed in the Pharaoh's mind of taking a trip into the market in the remote hope the two would meet. As fate would have it, they had indeed met and now the boy was on his way to the palace to be a personal servant to the Pharaoh. The Dark Magician and the boy's 'guardian angel' The Dark Magician Girl had watched from the Shadow Realm, pleased that their scheme was working. But something was wrong, the boy who had been following the guard stopped and swayed on his feet. The Dark Magician Girl had watched in horror as he collapsed to the ground and lay still. She started to go to see if she could help him but the Dark Magician stayed her hand.

"No, if you go they will know he can summon us at will without having had all the training and he could be arrested for possessing dark powers. He has a unique and special talent much like our beloved Pharaoh but others would see it as dark magic and seek to destroy him such is their fear and ignorance."

The Dark Magician Girl had nodded and watched to see what would happen.

The boy had been following the guard when his eyes started to go fuzzy and his head began to spin. The last thing he remembered was seeing the ground rush towards him before his head connected with it and he lost consciousness.

The guard head the sickening crunch as the boy fell and rushed back towards the still form on the ground. He scooped the little body into his arms and carried him towards the palace. He hoped the boy would make it as the Pharaoh had chosen him and he would get into serious trouble or worse if anything happened. The boy in his arms coughed and blood trickled from his mouth. The guard was no healer but he knew that this was a bad thing and he sprinted towards the palace. He had to find Ishizu and get her to help if he didn't the boy was going to die.

He ran through the palace searching for Ishizu. He came to her private chambers and hammered on the door. I truth he did not care that much about the boy though he did care about keeping his head on his shoulders! If anything happened to the boy, he was sure he would get the full blame for it.

Ishizu answered and saw the boy immediately. She gave a small gasp at the resemblance he had to the Pharaoh before taking him off the guard and relieving him of his duties. Before he left, he told Ishizu that the boy was to be the Pharaoh's personal servant and that he must survive. Ishizu nodded and the guard left.

Ishizu looked down at the tiny boy who was now on her bed. He looked so much like the Pharaoh it was almost as if the Pharaoh himself when he was younger was lying there. Ishizu smiled, confident she could save him she began to mix herbs in a bowl chanting as she did so before taking some of the paste and rubbing it onto the boy's face.

"Rest well little one." She said before leaving the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! (phooey!) so go sue your own butts!

Chapter 2

Yami was pacing round outside of Ishizu's closed door. He has cut short his visit to the market in favour of returning to the palace to find out how the boy was doing. He had been deeply shocked however, when Ishizu had informed him that the boy had collapsed and was coughing up blood. This was very bad, he had heard of such lung diseases and he knew it was rare for recovery to occur. However there was hope for the boy as he was in the hands of the best healer in Egypt. Ishizu had been known to bring people back from the brink of death, but on the other hand, the boy was very sick indeed.

Yami continued his pacing waiting for Ishizu to admit him so he could see how the boy was doing. He did not know why he felt so protective of him. Was it the fact he looked a lot like him? Or the fact that he was so small and frail? He didn't know. All he knew was that this one must not die. His thoughts were interrupted by a scream from inside Ishizu's room. Yami yanked open the door and dashed in to see what was going on.

He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw what was going on. He saw the Dark Magician Girl floating above the boy on the bed and Ishizu trying to get her away from him.

"Get away from him Shadow creature!" she shouted trying to push the Dark Magician Girl away.

"What is going on here? Shadow Creature how is it you are here?"

Ishizu stopped at the sound of the Pharaoh's voice thinking that the Pharaoh would make the Creature go away. She had appeared so suddenly above the boy and was making for him – probably to kill him or something and she had been trying to stop it from hurting the frail form on the bed. But how was it that this Creature had managed to come from the Shadow Realm? Who had summoned it? Ishizu turned to the Pharaoh with pleading eyes and Yami narrowed his eyes at the Dark Magician Girl. He activated his ancient Duelling Armlet and shouted:

"Dark Magician come forth! I summon you!"

There was a flash of light and the Dark Magician stood before him.

"What is going on?" He demanded of him.

"My Pharaoh the boy summoned her, do not fear this though," he added quickly as the Pharaoh's eyes widened in shock, "He is a pure and innocent soul. This is not an evil power he possesses. It is his own talent. He is able to summon Creatures from the Shadow Realm at will."

"Just like me." Yami whispered and nodded completely trusting the Dark Magician.

"The Dark Magician Girl has been his personal comforter keeping the little one warm at night over the last few months. If she had not, he would have surely died before now."

"If we don't do something to heal his lungs he will probably still die." Yami said sadly. "There is something special about him I know it. Dark magician Girl you must do what you can." He said to her and she nodded always willing to help another.

The small form on the bed coughed violently and more blood made an appearance.

"He is getting worse My Pharaoh." Said Ishizu sadly shaking her head. "He may not survive for long."

"He must not die." Yami said and the fire of determination in his eyes evoked no arguments. "There must be a way to save him! And I will find it." He vowed and strode out of the room the Dark magician following.

Lost in a whirlpool of pain and suffering, Yugi dreamt, as he lay unconscious. He saw strange things, Shadow Creatures he had never seen before as well as the Millennium Items. He knew of their existence of course as he had heard tell of seven Items that wielded great power. The Pharaoh himself had one that could be seen hanging round his neck. Yugi had seen him when he watched from his favourite spot on the rooftops. In his dreams this time though he couldn't reach the rooftops. He tried to climb up the usually easy to scale boxes and crates but for some reason he couldn't grip onto the higher boxes and pull himself up. In his dream he felt his body grow weak and tired and he let go.

He fell backwards through the air plummeting to the ground and landing in the mud far below. His body felt weak and wracked with pain. He couldn't work it out. He knew this was a dream but if it was why was it hurting him so much?

He turned onto his side and curled into a tight little ball.

"Dark Magician Girl," he whispered, "Come to me." The pain was threatening to overwhelm him and he whimpered. Then he saw her floating towards him and he held out his arms to her. But something was wrong, a dragon had appeared from nowhere and started to drag the Dark Magician Girl away from him.

"No…" he whispered his voice barely audible. He knew this was still a dream but why was he so tired? His vision began to blur and he started to close his eyes but as he did, he saw the form of the Dark Magician Girl coming towards him again. He held out his arms to her again and she picked him up cradling his tiny body against her to keep him warm and safe. He snuggled into her welcome warmth and her energy flowed into him. Slowly he began to feel better though he didn't move, he just stayed as he was. His pain also began to lessen and he whispered a thank you to his friend. The only one he had ever had.

Yugi would never truly know how close he had been to death that day. If he had fallen asleep in his dream he would have died. The Dark Magician Girl knew and had almost been too late to save him. She had made it just in time though and given him the energy and comfort his soul needed to hang on to life for a while longer at least. If a cure wasn't found for his lungs soon though all efforts to keep him alive would be in vain as it would kill him anyway. There had to be a way to save him!

Yami stalked into the palace library and began pulling scrolls off the bookshelves into a big pile on the floor.

"There has to be a cure for him somewhere in this lot and I am going to find it!" he vowed.

"May I help you search my Pharaoh?" The Dark Magician enquired wanting to help Yami as much as possible and besides he also had a soft spot for Yugi having watched his day to day struggle to survive in an unfriendly world. The boy didn't deserve such an early and painful end to his life he thought sadly.

"Yes that would be appreciated Dark Magician, thank you."

Silence fell over the pair except for the sound of rustling scrolls as the two hunted and searched for a possible cure for Yugi.

After two hours nothing had turned up and Yami threw his hands up in frustration.

"Argh! There must be something somewhere that will help!" He thumped his fist on the floor in anger and the Dark Magician looked up feeling frustrated himself.

"My Pharaoh, there are more scrolls over there, maybe one of them has something?" he suggested and Yami went and grabbed an armful. Some of the scrolls were beautifully drawn and written and Yami was scrunching them all up in his arms. He didn't care, he just wanted to find something to help the boy. He couldn't figure it out, he had never felt this way about any other slave but this boy was different. Maybe it was his innocence? Yami had no idea he just knew he had to do something.

Ishizu walked over to the bed with a damp cloth in her hand. She looked at the Dark magician Girl who had the boy cradled in her arms giving him her warmth and energy.

"I'm sorry I attacked you." She said "its just that normally no one can summon the Shadow Monsters without special training or a Duelling Armlet for that matter."

The Dark magician Girl nodded.

"He called for me from inside his dream and I came to him. I do not know how he is able to summon us Creatures. He is very unusual in his ability to do this."

"Yes I know." Ishizu said and put the damp cloth to the boy's head. Again the boy coughed bringing up yet more blood. Ishizu used the cloth to clean him up before going to rinse it in the bowl. She looked out of the window at the Ra-kissed land.

'Please hurry My Pharaoh.' If something wasn't done soon, the boy wouldn't last the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Yami had searched through all the scrolls in the library and found nothing to help. The young one was getting worse and Yami was getting more frustrated.

"There must be something in this Ra-forsaken library to help." He swore and the Dark Magician looked up from the last scroll he had been looking at and frowned.

"Master, let me see if I can find out anything from others in the Shadow Realm." He offered and Yami nodded.

"Hai that would be helpful but please hurry. Something tells me this young one is of great importance, though I do not know what for as yet."

The Dark Magician nodded and vanished into the Shadow Realm. Yami paced back and forth across the room while he waited.

It was not long before the dark Magician returned and looked hopeful.

"There is a chance that a healer who lives out on the desert may be able to help us my pharaoh." He said and Yami's face lit up.

"Where is she? I will seek her out immediately!"

"She lives near the great Sphinx." This was quite a distance from the city but Yami didn't care. He left the library and almost ran to the room where Yugi was.

He went in to find the boy was deathly pale and Ishizu wiping his brow with a damp cloth.

"My pharaoh did you find anything?" she asked looking hopeful but her face fell when he shook his head.

"Then there is no hope?" She asked a tremor to her voice.

"There is a chance though it is a slim one. I have heard there is a healer who lives near the Sphinx and she may be able to help us. I am leaving immediately."

"Very well my pharaoh. Ra speed you on your journey."

The Dark magician Girl looked up from where she had been watching the small one closely for any change.

"Please hurry master, he is getting weaker."

"I will succeed." Vowed Yami and strode out of the room.

"Saddle my horse." He commanded to his guards who scuttled away to do his bidding sensing an urgency in their pharaoh's voice.

Yami rode fast across the barren land that was the desert. Ra beat his intense rays down on the lone figure as he rode. Sand kicked up behind him making clouds of dust. He urged his steed onwards. He had to hurry, time was against him he knew. Ahead of him a cloud of dust was beginning to work it's way towards him. A sandstorm.

'Oh no.' he thought. Sandstorms were very dangerous. One could be choked to death by the swirling sand. He reigned in his horse and looked round. Where could he shelter? There was nowhere and if he stayed so exposed when the storm hit then his chances of survival were slim to say the least. The only thing he could think of was to dismount and use his horse and cloak as a shelter and hope for the best. The storm was very close now and Yami could feel his cloak beginning to billow round him as the wind picked up. He had to survive this not just to save the young one, but also for his country. What would happen if he died out here? The country would be in turmoil as he had no heir as yet having been unable to find a wife. Though if he was honest with himself, the princesses who had been brought from the surrounding countries to be offered to him as wives, did not really interest him though he was not really sure why. His thoughts wondered back to the small one. This one seemed to have had a strange effect on him. He couldn't quite figure out what it was, all he knew was that he must succeed in his mission at costs.

He leaned against his horse's flanks and threw his cloak over his head and prayed to every god he knew to protect him when the storm hit.

And hit it did. Yami clutched his cloak round him as the sand whipped round him and the wind howled threatening to snatch away his very soul from his body.

'Please help me.' His mind cried out and something heard him. Suddenly his Millennium Puzzle began to glow and vibrate with sheer power.

Yami opened his eyes and looked down at the Puzzle as a ring of light came forth from it and surrounded him. It grew bigger and bigger as it went out and Yami noticed that it seemed to be pushing the swirling sands away from him and his horse who had been struggling to breathe.

The ring of light grew and then split into two. One went upwards and the other down. The one that went upwards, grew smaller until it had created a dome above Yami's head sealing him inside the safety of it's powerful light. Yami knew his Puzzle had powers he had been unable to unleash so far and he realized that he probably wouldn't be able to unleash it's full power until he really needed it.

"Thank you." He whispered to the Puzzle as he and his horse were safe and protected inside the barrier of light.

Yami reached into his pack and pulled out some food. He gave some to his horse who was breathing normally again and gave his master a grateful nuzzle. Yami smiled and settled down to eat and wait for the storm to pass.

His thoughts once again drifted to the sick one back at the palace. What was it about him that affected him so? He had no idea but he was sure that the reasons would be revealed to him soon enough.

He drifted off to sleep a short while later and dreamed of a young boy with tri-coloured hair smiling up at him from the bed where he lay and his mouth shaped the words.

"I believe in you."

Yami woke with a start. Was that a dream? It has felt more real than any dream he had ever had and he wondered about it.

He looked round to see that the storm had passed and the ring of protective light was gone. After taking a drink from the jar of water he had brought and giving some to his horse, Yami mounted him and set off over the dessert once again.

It was not too much longer until he saw the great Sphinx looming up ahead and he knew he was almost there. The Dark Magician had told him that the healer lived in caves under the sand and that the entrance would not be easy to find.

Yami reached the base of the Sphinx and began his search for the underground dwelling. He hunted for a good hour as Ra beat down on his back and the sweat ran down his face making streaks in the dirt that had gathered there and plastering his bangs to his face but he could find nothing.

Frustrated, he went to where his horse was waiting for him in the shade the Sphinx was giving. He poured some of his water into a dish for the horse to refresh him and drank some himself.

Where was the entrance to this healer's dwelling? He looked around hoping for some clue or something he may have missed earlier. He closed his eyes and remembering the ring of light his puzzle had given him, he asked his Puzzle to help him again.

He opened his eyes and nearly fell over backwards in his surprise as in front of him was the ghostly image of the small one.

"What the…." Yami wondered as the spectre in front of him smiled and beckoned to him with a finger. Yami looked at his puzzle and then back at the image. Was this to guide him? He figured he had nothing to lose and so he began to follow the figure as it led him to a group of rocks.

"But I have already searched here." Yami protested and the figure held up his hand to indicate to Yami that he should trust him. Yami followed curious as to how he could have missed any sort of entrance. He was renowned for finding hidden ways into things.

The spirit led him round the rocks to where there was a small gap at the base in between two rocks. The spirit pointed downwards and Yami looked down to notice something he hadn't seen before. There was a chain almost buried under the sand bar a few links, which were just visible. Yami looked up to thank the spirit but he had vanished.

Yami thanked the Puzzle and grabbing the chain, he pulled and a trap door was lifted to reveal a set of steps going down. Filled with new hope. Yami descended the stairs and found himself in a vast underground cave with doors leading off in every direction. There were shelves along the walls and bottles were on the shelves containing all sorts of colourful liquids. They glowed with some secret power of their own and Yami hoped that one of them would cure the young one.

"So pharaoh, you have arrived to seek my aid." A voice challenged him fro a corner of the cave and Yami looked to see a figure he hadn't noticed before. The figure was hunched and covered in black rags.

"How did you know?" he wondered.

"I saw your impending arrival and also your friend the Dark Magician came to inform me of your coming." Said the figure with a chuckle.

"The Dark Magician came?"

"Yes, the Shadow Creatures and I go back a long way but don't concern yourself with that now, I believe a slave of yours is in need of a cure for the sickness in his lungs."

Yami nodded and wondered why he flinched at the healer's use of the term 'slave' when referring to the young one. He was a slave but Yami found himself wishing he wasn't and then feeling puzzled as to why he should feel this way. He hoped the answers to all his questions would manifest themselves soon.

As he was thinking on these things, the healer had been rooting round on her shelves for something and now she approached Yami with a bottle of shimmering blue liquid and a bottle of red liquid.

"The blue liquid is for the slave," again Yami flinched inwardly, "and the red one is for you." She went on.

Yami looked surprised.

"For me? But I am not sick."

"No pharaoh you are not, however in order for the blue liquid to work and the disease to be beaten, the red liquid must be drunk by one who holds a Millennium Item while holding the hand of the one who drinks the blue liquid."

Yami nodded and took both bottles.

"How can I repay you healer?"

"I do not require payment at this time however I will let you know when I have decided on that."

There was a tone to her voice that Yami did not altogether like but he was so grateful for the precious cure that he chose not to let it bother him at this time. When she did finally ask, he was sure it would be in his power to grant whatever she should request and he would face that when the time came. For now all he was interested in was getting back to the palace and administering the life giving medicine to the small one.

Thanking the healer again he left the cave and covered up the entrance. Returning to where his horse was, they both had some more water before Yami mounted and spurred his steed into a gallop.

As Yami had left the cave, he had not noticed the smirk that played over the lips of the healer.

"Yes pharaoh I will be collecting payment soon." She muttered before making her way to the back of the cave again.

Yami rode fast and hard back over the dessert again and this time met with no incident. He arrived back at the palace and literally ran through the halls to the room where the young one still lay hanging onto life by the thinnest of threads.

"I have a cure for the young one! Ishizu help me to sit him up."

Yami ran over to the bed as Ishizu was trying to sit the small one up. Yami sat on the bed and slid his arm round the small one's shoulders and held him close to himself.

"Come on little one I need you to wake up and drink this, it will make you better."

The small one in his arms coughed in response and more blood dribbled from his mouth. Ishizu was there with a cloth to mop it up and Yami passed her the bottle of shimmering blue liquid.

"He needs to drink this and I need to drink this one while holding his hand." Said Yami pulling out the red liquid filled bottle and uncorking it.

"The healer said this was the only way to cure him."

Ishizu held the bottle to the small one's lips and tipped it up letting a small amount run into his mouth while Yami took a drink from his own bottle and swallowed.

He felt the liquid run down his throat and into his stomach. It felt incredibly cold, freezing in fact and Yami shivered.

"Is everything alright my pharaoh?" Ishizu asked looked with concern at Yami who seemed to have gone very pale under his dark skin.

"Yes I think so, this liquid I have to drink is very cold. How is the young one?"

"His breathing seems to be improving," she said as she gave him some more of the liquid. This time the young one managed to swallow a good mouthful and Yami had some more of his trying to ignore the intense freezing feeling it was giving his body. It seemed to be creeping right the way through him, permeating every part of his being with icy fingers. Yami began to shiver uncontrollably and found that he couldn't hold onto the young one anymore.

"I-Ishizu, w-what is h-happen-ning to m-me?" he managed before sliding off the bed and falling to the ground.

"PHARAOH!" Ishizu shouted and immediately the Dark Magician was at his master's side having felt his distress from the Shadow Realm and as a result of a call from the Dark Magician Girl.

"Master!" he gasped when he saw the unmoving form of his beloved master and friend. He scooped Yami up in his arms and carried him to the couch just as the young one's eyes flickered and opened.

"W-where am I?" he mumbled and Ishizu hugged his tiny form to her.

"Thank goodness you are awake." She said clearly relieved and looked across to where the Dark Magician was gently shaking Yami trying to rouse him.

Suddenly there was a flash of light and a figure appeared before them.

"Greetings." the figure said and the light faded to reveal a beautiful maiden. "The pharaoh visited me and I gave him something to cure the lung sickness, ah I see it has worked." She said and smiled at the boy on the bed who for some reason found this beautiful maiden's smile scared him and he snuggled further into Ishizu's embrace.

"And now the time has come." Said the maiden and suddenly her beautiful face took on a very ugly look. "To claim my payment." So saying she took from within her robes a bottle and uncorked it. She strode over to where Yami was lying but was stopped before she could reach him by the Dark Magician who stood up and glared at the one who dared to go near his master.

"You will get no further healer." He snarled but the look on his face was replaced by one of shock as the healer gathered energy to her hand and fired it at the Dark Magician who was blown backwards across the room and crashed into the wall. Being too dazed and weakened to maintain his form in the physical world, the Dark Magician faded away into the Shadow Realm where he sat dazed and confused for a moment before recovering himself and standing up the snarl returning to his face. He was too weak to return to the physical world so he had to be satisfied with watching what was going on.

The woman was advancing on Yami's unconscious body again but this time she was stopped by the Dark Magician Girl who leapt in front of her and tried to use her Black Magic Bomb attack but it had no effect on the healer who merely deflected it into a wall where it made a large hole. Then she made another energy blast, which blew the Dark Magician girl into wall and she too faded into the Shadow Realm where she and the Dark Magician watched helplessly as the healer advanced on the pharaoh.

She held the uncorked bottle near the pharaoh's mouth and a blue stream of energy began to flow from his mouth and into the bottle. Ishizu and the young one watched in horror as the last of the energy left the pharaoh and went into the bottle and the healer corked it up.

"And now you have paid my price pharaoh – with your soul!" and she laughed maniacally before vanishing in a blinding flash of light…..


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Much as I'd love to, I don't own any characters to do with Yu-Gi-Oh! But I do own the extras in this fic like the healer and such that may or may not pop up. I do own the plot – swipe it at your own peril!

To all my reviewers thanks so much I love reading the reviews sorry I shocked everyone with my nasty cliff hanger at the end of chapter 3 but what good would a story be without a few shockers? Hehehe ahem anyway I'm supposed to be the nice Hikari here right my Yami?

Yami KITG: …

Yami Seirei: What's the matter?

Yami KITG (in dangerous voice): You stole Yami's soul…

Yami Seirei (breaking out in a sweat): Um well I uh…It's essential to the plot! Aaaaanyway I didn't steal it that baka healer did! (righteous look)

Yami KITG: Whaddaya mean 'that baka healer stole it?' YOU'RE THE AUTHOR!

Yami Seirei: Oh yes well err good point…

Yami KITG (Pointing rabid hamster at Yami Seirei): GET ON WITH THE FIC!

Yami & Yugi: Yeah get on with it!

Yami: And gimme my soul back!

Yami Seirei: Yessir!

Chance Encounter – Chapter 4

Yugi looked on in shock at the scene before him. The healer had vanished and Ishizu was sitting in stunned silence. The pharaoh was laid out on the couch very still and pale in spite of his dark skin and looked as if he had died. The only indication of any life was the steady rise and fall of his chest.

"What's going on?" he whispered and his small scared voice brought Ishizu out of her shock.

"Pharaoh?" she whispered looking across at the unmoving form of Yami. Slowly she rose from the bed and Yugi still being weak from his illness lay back down on the pillows again and watched as Ishizu made her way over to the pharaoh.

She sat next to him and hesitantly shook him a little.

"Pharaoh?" she said a little louder but there was no response, no movement came from the still body and Yami's eyes remained closed.

"Pharaoh please wake up." She begged shaking him a little harder but all that succeeded in doing was to make Yami's arm flop off the side of the couch and dangle in the air.

"No…please Ra, make him wake up." Yugi prayed from where he lay watching fearfully. There came the sound of running footsteps and the door burst open to reveal Yami's best friend and high priest Seth along with the rest of the advisers who stopped short when they saw the scene in front of them.

As there was no one else in the room, Seth automatically presumed that the boy in the bed must have something to do with the fact his best friend not to mention the fact he was the pharaoh of Egypt, was lying flat out on a couch not moving with Ishizu beginning to sob over him and the slave in the bed. He made a movement towards the bed but was halted by Ishizu's voice.

"Stop, the boy has nothing to do with this! There was a woman, a healer. She gave some potion to the pharaoh to heal the boy of his sickness, it did heal him but she came and stole the pharaoh's soul. She MUST be found Seth."

Seth's face fell.

"His soul was taken? How? Why?" there was a quiver to his voice. He loved Yami as a brother would and the sight of him lying there so pale and still made his insides churn.

"I don't know Seth, she said it was payment for the potion but I think there's more to it than that."

"Where is she?" growled Seth.

"She lives out near the Sphinx but very well hidden, I didn't get a chance to ask the Pharaoh where the entrance was as I was not expecting this to happen."

She hung her head in shame. Why had her Millennium Tauk not showed her what was going to happen? Maybe this healer knew how to block the power of the Millennium items? If that was the case then they were dealing with a very powerful force here.

"Seth! I think this healer can block the power of the Millennium Items. Please be careful."

Seth drew out his Millennium Rod and gazed at it. Was it possible that there was a being powerful enough to block such power? He looked at Ishizu.

"Your Tauk?"

"Showed me none of this."

"This is bad, very bad. It sounds as if this healer has been planning something for some time."

"It would seem so. It seems we would need our pharaoh's talents to command the creatures from the Shadow Realm. However I have some of my own creatures I can call on with my Armlet though I do not have as much power as the pharaoh."

"Well just be careful please Seth, I don't know what I would do if.." she broke off unable to say the words 'If you didn't come back.' Seth meant the world to her and if she lost him, well she didn't want to think about it.

"I'll pray for your safe return." She said and turned back to look at Yami's still form unable to watch Seth leave. She didn't want to think that this may be the last time she would see him.

"No I have to have faith in his abilities." She told herself and after waiting till the group had left, the advisers having said not a word but leaving silently with Seth, she got up from the couch and fetched a golden silk sheet to place over Yami. This she did and then summoned some servants to transfer the pharaoh to more comfortable quarters.

When they arrived, she swore them to absolute secrecy on pain of death if they should so much as breathe a word to a mouse in the palace about what they had seen.

The servants hurried to do Ishizu's bidding and soon the pharaoh was settled in his chambers on his bed. Ishizu made sure he was as comfortable as possible before leaving the palace's most trusted guards at every exit. The only people to be admitted would be Seth if, no when he returned and herself.

The guards nodded grimly at the instructions sensing something was very wrong but knowing better than to speculate on it. They took up their positions and stared straight ahead.

Ishizu left the Pharaoh's rooms and made her way back to where the young one was. She didn't even know his name yet, none of them did! Well she would find that out first.

She opened the door and looked across to the bed. It was empty.

Her heart skipped a beat as her eyes scanned the room. Where was he? He had seemed so weak a moment ago. Then she saw him.

He was standing on the balcony looking out towards the dessert. Her heart went out to him, He was so small and frail looking standing there. She cleared her throat slightly and the small one turned.

She gasped when she saw the look in his eyes. Determination, anger and something else, sorrow.

"Little one are you alright?" Ishizu walked up to him and as she did his legs buckled from under him. He was still very weak.

"Why did you get out of bed?"

"I'm sorry." He whispered, "I just wanted to see. This is my fault, if I hadn't fallen in front of the pharaoh that day, if I had just taken my punishment, none of this would be happening!"

Tears were running down his face and he sobbed into Ishizu's shoulder as she carried him back over to the bed.

"Tell me little one, what is your name?"

"Yugi."

"Well Yugi, this was not your fault, don't ever think that. This healer I believe was just waiting to steal the pharaoh's soul and this was the perfect opportunity to do it."

Yugi relaxed against Ishizu's shoulder and allowed himself to be put back to bed.

"Dark Magician Girl are you there?" he whispered hoping his friend would come but she was still too weak to leave the Shadow Realm and could only look on sadly as her young charge closed his eyes to sleep again.

The Dark Magician was prowling the Shadow Realm looking for the creature who had told him about the healer. When he found him, he was going to know the true power of the shadows when he commanded them. He hunted for a long time until he finally saw the culprit.

"YOU!" the Dark Magician shouted at the creature and turned. There was a look of 'Oh kuso' on the monster's face before he was hit by the Dark Magician's dark magic attack, which blew him a long way and into a wall that the Dark Magician made appear.

"Because of you, the pharaoh's soul has been stolen!" the Dark Magician advanced towards the monster who shrank back in fear under the wrathful gaze of the pharaoh's faithful friend.

"P-please I just did as she asked, I was to tell you about her and she said she was going to help you! I had no idea she was bad!" The monster snivelled into his hands and the Dark Magician though still somewhat wary, suspected he was telling the truth.

"Very well, I give you the benefit of the doubt. You can do a favour for me now, you can gather as many monsters as you can find. The high priest Seth has gone after this healer woman but I fear she will be too powerful for him and without the pharaoh, I cannot be summoned to help anyone. Seth will have the Blue Eyes White Dragon but I think he will need more than that."

"Yes yes! I will help you, I'll be glad to!" said the monster and rushed off to do the Dark Magician's bidding.

By this time, both he and the Dark Magician Girl had gained enough strength from the shadows to be able to materialize in the real world again though the Dark Magician could not emerge unless the pharaoh summoned him so he had to be content to watch the Dark Magician Girl go and bide his time to see what happened.

The Dark Magician Girl emerged as soon as she was able to and rushed to Yugi's side. He was still sleeping and she brushed the bangs away from his face.

'Wake soon young master,' she thought 'I fear you will be needed soon. You have more power inside of you than you can ever imagine and I fear the time is coming soon when you will need to use that power to it's full extent.'

The Dark Magician watching from the Shadow Realm nodded having heard in his mind what the Dark Magician Girl was saying. Yes the young one had immense power stored up inside of him. He had tapped into a small amount when he managed to summon the Dark magician Girl to him.

"I wonder if he knows himself?" he wondered. It was doubtful he did. He hoped when the time came that this young one would be able to control the power he unleashed – if it came to the fore.

'Whatever happens,' he thought 'We must get the pharaoh's soul back.'

In her lair under the sands of the dessert, the healer was watching a party of travellers approaching. She was interrupted by a creature appearing before her.

"Yes?" she said clearly impatient.

"It is done your highness, that baka Dark magician fell for it and now believes me to be helping him."

"Excellent. Now go and gather my forces but make sure that Dark magician thinks you are on his side." The creature vanished and the healer smiled to herself.

"Soon I will be strong enough to claim my rightful place as the queen, pharaoh and you? You can meander round my shadow maze forever!" She threw back her head and laughed as she looked down into what seemed to be a pool of water in a stone bowl but when one looked closely, the water was shadowy and a figure could be made out to be wondering round in a seemingly endless maze of corridors and dead ends.

"My maze is infinite pharaoh and no one, not even your Dark magician friend is going to be able to set you free! One more soul is all I need to grant me full power and then I shall rule in my rightful place." Once again she laughed and returned to watching the party approach the Sphinx.

"Welcome Seth," she smiled and then her expression twisted and became evil. "Who would have thought that the final cause of the pharaoh's downfall would be the soul of his best friend? Yes welcome indeed – to your doom!"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own it! only the plot and nephiris :) - not that i want to own her but there you go lol

Chapter 5

Seth rode towards the Sphinx urging his horse faster and faster. There was no time to lose. He had to recover the Pharaoh's soul and return it to his body. Failure was not an option. If word got out that the pharaoh was unable to perform his duties as pharaoh, there would be chaos in the land and, as the Pharaoh had no heir who would rule in his place?

Seth was also doing this because Yami was like a brother to him and he cared for him deeply. The shock he was feeling over Yami's soul being stolen like that was unrivalled by anything he had ever felt before. Anger surged and bubbled up inside of him like a well threatening to overflow in a tirade that would blow everything and everyone away so strong and powerful was the force of his emotions just then. Seth knew his anger would be released but it would be directed at that healer and channelled through his Blue Eyes White Dragon Shadow Monster which would make his attacks much more powerful. The creatures in the Shadow Realm shared in the emotions and feelings of those who could summon them and Seth's Blue Eyes was no exception. The Dark Magician was the same with Yami as was the Dark Magician Girl.

They were nearly at the Sphinx and Seth signalled that they should slow up a little so as to determine the location of the healer's hideout. They walked their horses across the scorching sand looking all around for a hidden entrance but they could see nothing.

Seth was about to dismount and order the search to continue on foot when there was a brilliant flash of light brighter than the sun and the group cried out and covered their eyes from the glare.

When it lessened a bit they were able to open their eyes. The first thing they saw were bottles hovering in front of their faces all except Seth's who saw a huge black snake rise up out of the sand and stand tall and poised like a cobra ready to strike. The snake jerked its head and streams of energy began to flow from the mouths of Seth's companions as their souls were sucked into the bottles. Some of the men tried to run but found the bottles followed them draining them and eventually they could no longer stand and collapsed to the ground appearing as if dead but really living soul-less bodies.

Seth cried out to his men and tried to run after them while they were still trying to get away from the bottles but found that he couldn't move. His feet had been shackled and the chains holding them driven deep into the sand and held by some invisible and powerful source.

"HEALER!" he roared at the snake realising that it was she in disguise. "You will pay for what you have done! You have stolen the pharaoh's soul and I cannot allow you to live. By Ra I will make you pay!"

The snake looked down at Seth and shook as if in laughter.

"Foolisssh boy, you cannot hope to ssstop me." It hissed through its fangs which dripped potent venom. "The pharaoh got what wasss coming to him, he hasss what rightfully belongsss to me and now I have enough ssstrength to claim it!"

"What do you mean 'rightfully yours'? The pharaoh is the rightful ruler of Egypt not some pathetic dessert healer. You have no right at all!"

"Ah you sssee that iss not true. You do not know who I really am and for your insssolence I am not going to tell you. However I AM going to take your sssoul, it will make a nice little addition to my collection. Then you can join your preciousss pharaoh in hisss maze prissson where you will be able to hear each other but will never be able to meet!"

Seth listened to all this in disbelief. How on earth could she have any sort of claim to the throne? There was no way!

"YOU LIE!" he yelled and activated his Armlet. "I summon the Blue Eyes White Dragon!" He felt some of his energy drain out if him as the dragon appeared behind him and roared its arrival.

"Go Blue Eyes! White lightning attack!" shouted Seth and felt the dragon drawing on his emotions, making him stronger before unleashing the powerful attack and blasting the snake square in the middle.

The snake screeched and hissed as it was attacked and Seth stood triumphantly and watched his dragon destroy the snake.

At least it looked as if he was destroying her but something was wrong.

'Why isn't she dying?' he thought and then his mouth fell open as he realised she was standing up to the attack and what's more, she was pushing it back at his dragon.

"Oh no!" he managed to say before the snake sent the blast back at him and his Blue Eyes. His dragon was hit and destroyed immediately, Seth was also hit and blown backwards a good way.

He felt tremendous pain in his chest where his Blue Eyes had been hit and he lay on the ground where he had landed gasping and panting. It was the first time his dragon had ever been defeated in a battle and he felt for all those people he had beaten 'If it feels anything like this.' He thought.

He was vaguely aware of movement next to him and the sound of a bottle being uncorked.

"I'm sorry my pharaoh…..my friend." He whispered. He began to black out as his soul was taken and he sent a quick prayer to Ra to ask him to help stop this madness before he lapsed into unconsiousness.

The healer, who had dropped her guise as a snake and was in the form of the beautiful maiden again, corked up the bottle containing Seth's soul before waving her hand and getting all of the other bottles to follow her. They floated along behind her as she descended into her lair and lined them up on a shelf.

Seth's bottle she put next to the pharaoh's and went over too look into the maze. Sure enough, there were now two souls in there, the pharaoh and Seth. Seth was looking round bewildered and calling out and the soul that was Yami's was listening and calling back but try as they might, they could not meet up.

"Enjoy your prison." Smirked the healer and began to gather a few small potion jars together. She might be in need of reinforcements if not everyone in the palace was cooperative with her way of thinking.

She was ready soon and after laying the soul-less bodies out in her caves, she took the horses and strung them together. She cared a great deal for horses and did not wish to leave them to die in the dessert. A few more hours delaying her rise to power would not make any difference as such.

It was late in the afternoon when she arrived at the city. Leaving the horses with a trader who looked as if his birthday had come early, she turned down the nearest alley and then uttered some ancient words before vanishing.

In his room at the palace, Yugi was sitting up in bed waiting for news of Seth and to see if the pharaoh's soul was to be returned to him. He hoped they would succeed as he liked the pharaoh a lot and would always be grateful to him for saving his life. 'I wish now I could save his.' He thought ruefully but he was still fairly weak and anyway what could one small slave-boy do against such a power as the healer? He thumped the bed in annoyance and made Ishizu jump.

"Yugi? What is wrong?"

"I just wish there was something I could do to help." Yugi said sadly and Ishizu nodded.

"I know little one, I wish I could do more too but I have faith in Seth. He cares deeply for the pharaoh and will do his best to get back the stolen soul."

"I know Ishizu, but I wish…."

What Yugi wished no one would ever know because at that moment there was a flash of light and the healer appeared before them in the room. There was only Ishizu and Yugi present and the healer held up her hand towards Ishizu.

"Freeze." She said and Ishizu found she could no longer move.

'Oh no.' she thought, 'if the healer is here then that means that Seth failed.' Tears ran down her face but she could not move to wipe them away and so they ran freely down her face.

"What did you do to him?" She just had to know.

"His soul is trapped alongside the pharaoh's in an endless maze. They can hear each other but never meet. It will drive them insane in the end." She said smiling an evil smile.

"Why you…" came a voice from the bed and the healer looked at Yugi to see that his fists were clenched and fury blazed in his eyes.

"Ah yes Yugi, I am sorry you have gone through so much in your life, please do not blame me for everything that has happened. If it had been within my power to stop it believe me I would have but I was too weak to help."

Yugi stared at the healer. 'She knows me? She knows what I have gone through? How? How can she possibly know me?' He looked her in the eyes.

"Who are you?"

"Well let's see. I should start from the beginning really, I used to be a dancer here in the palace and the then pharaoh, Yami's father took a shine to me and eventually took me as his mistress. He and his queen had been trying for an heir for a number of years with no success and so he took me into his bed to try and gain an heir that way. However I did not find myself with child even after many tries and the pharaoh was becoming frustrated. Then the news came that his Queen was expecting a child and the king was overjoyed. He kept me on as his mistress in case the queen had a girl so he could keep trying. Then the queen had her baby and it was a boy – Yami. The pharaoh doted on his son and I was pushed to the background. Eventually he had enough of me and I was thrown out of the palace onto the streets. What the pharaoh didn't know, was that I was with child then and more than half-way to term. I ran to a safe-house in the city where women in my condition could hide out safely and stayed there till my baby was born. When I finally held my son in my arms I loved him more than life itself. I wanted to get away from that house and build a life for us somewhere in the city but I could find nothing and I could not feed my baby so I found a place to take him in and left to build a life on my own and when I was ready I would return and claim him. And so I have. Tell me Yugi, did you wonder why you look so much like Yami?"

Yugi listened to the entire speech with wide eyes and as realisation began to sink in his memories came to the fore and he remembered in his very early years being looked after by an old couple. But they had died and he had been left to fend for himself on the streets. Could it be that this woman was his real mother?

"Mother?" Was all he could manage and the woman nodded.

"Yes Yugi you are my son and Yami's half-brother." She made her way towards him with her arms outstretched.

"Come now my son, you are going to take your rightful place on the throne of Egypt."

Yugi looked at her in shock.

"Me? But I'm nothing, a slave."

"It should have been you ruling as pharaoh if the queen had not fallen pregnant you would be the rightful pharaoh."

Yugi gazed at her open-mouthed.

"But I don't want to be pharaoh, Yami is the pharaoh, and he's my brother." Saying it gave him a warm feeling inside. He didn't want to be the pharaoh, but as he looked at his mother, her face took on a very ugly look and she advanced on him threateningly.

"You will do your duty as my son and be the pharaoh or suffer the same fate as him." She growled and Yugi shrank back on the bed afraid.

"Please mother don't make me do this it's not right, I look different to the pharaoh. Our hair may be similar but he is taller and his eyes are a different colour."

"Easily rectified." She said and stood over him chanting some words. Behind her Ishizu looked on in shock as Yugi's appearance changed and when the healer had stopped chanting, Yugi looked almost exactly like Yami except for his eyes which retained their striking violet colour.

Yugi heard Ishizu's gasp and looked questioningly up at his mother.

"What have you done to me?" fear was etched in his voice and his mother smiled down at him before fetching a small mirror and holding it up in front of Yugi.

"Hello pharaoh." She said and Yugi nearly fainted from shock when he looked into the mirror to see Yami staring back at him. At least it looked like yami to start with until he saw the eyes.

"You made me look like Yami?"

"Yes my son, now no one will question you. And what is more, you will help me to hide your brother's body somewhere no one will find him."

"Mother please don't so this. Yami is my brother not to mention he saved my life, how can you do this to him? He has done nothing to you and yet you seek to make his soul suffer so and Seth too. I nearly died and it was yami who helped me – where were you then mother?"

"I would not have allowed you to die my son, I am your mother and I would not have allowed it."

"Mother, if Yami had not arrived back when he did I would have died."

"But you didn't. I made sure of it. I had to get your brother out of the way so you could become pharaoh. Don't you want to be pharaoh? Most would jump at the chance of riches and people waiting on you hand and foot!"

"Not at the cost of my brother's soul mother. I would sooner be back dying in the alleyway than be party to this evil plan."

"You will do what I want my son or you will suffer the same fate as your brother."

The voice of the Dark Magician Girl came to Yugi then.

"Young master, you must play along with her plan for now. The Dark magician and I are planning something in the shadow realm with another creature who she tricked into betraying the Dark Magician and the pharaoh."

"Alright my friend if you say so, but I do not agree with her."

"I know young master, when we are ready I will let you know."

Yugi looked up at his mother and bowed his head as if in submission.

"Very well mother I will do as you say."

"That's it my son. You will rule as pharaoh and announce me as the new high priestess of the temple of Osiris and Ra. Seeing as the current high priest is shall we say, a little busy at the moment? and likely to be away for quite some time – if not forever." She smiled down at Yugi who cringed inwardly but outwardly his expression did not change. His mother didn't concern herself with this apparent sudden change of heart, she just presumed the lure of being pharaoh was too much for him to resist and Ishizu was gazing at Yugi open mouthed in shock.

Yugi saw her and signalled to her as soon as his mother looked the other way that he had a plan. Ishizu nodded to show she understood and prayed to Ra that whatever it was he was planning would succeed.

"Now pharaoh, it is time for you to be dressed." Said his mother and pulled a cord by the bed to summon servants. She released Ishizu from her frozen state after whispering that Yugi's soul would suffer worse than Yami if she breathed a word to anyone about what she had seen.

Ishizu knew she had to trust Yugi and so she said nothing just watched as servants brought pharaoh's garb and dressed Yugi in it all down to the gold bands round his legs and arms. The only thing that was missing was Yami's crown, something which Yugi's mother intended to rectify as soon as possible. The servants left when Yugi was all finished and Yugi looked at the woman who was his mother.

"Mother," said Yugi, "What is your name?"

"Nephiris, come my son we have much to do."

Nephiris took hold of Yugi's hand and the two vanished in a flash of light, reappearing in Yami's bedroom where the true pharaoh lay on his bed looking for all the world as if he was just peacefully sleeping.

Yugi looked down at his brother and felt intense sorrow for the torment his soul was going through.

'I will free you my brother and the others this monster has imprisoned. I swear by Ra I will find a way and hope that you can forgive me for posing as you.' He thought to himself as Nephiris removed the crown from Yami's head and placed it on her own son's head. It felt heavy but fitted him perfectly but to Yugi it felt like it was burning a mark of guilt into his forehead.

'Please forgive me.' He silently begged to Yami as Nephiris wrapped up his brother and then vanished with him suddenly leaving Yugi alone.

"I thought she wanted me to help her?" Yugi wondered out loud and then panicked slightly as now he wouldn't know where yami's body was.

"Dark magician Girl, whatever you are planning – it had better work." He said and began to pace the room waiting for his mother to return.

�������������������������������������������

Yugi: I'm pharaoh? COOL/strikes a pose/

Yami: Hey I'm pharaoh/glares at Yami Seirei/ You better fix this mess/grabs frying pan/

Yami Seirei: EEP/runs away very fast/ I can't write if you're chasing meeeeeeeeeee!

Yami KITG: Er don't worry folks I'm sure Yami Seirei has something up her sleeve to fix all this /growls/ she better had/grabs frying pan and joins in the chase/

Yami Seirei: HELLLLLLPPPPPPP!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! (**sobs uncontrollably)** KAZUKI TAKAHASHI you are so lucky owning Yami! Ahem anyway here's the next chapter.

Yami (sounding lost) This maze is boring when do I get to escape?

Yami Seirei: I'm not saying cause that will give the plot away mwahahaha!

Yugi: Oooooh you're so mean to mou hitori no boku!

Yami Seirei: Sowwee

Yami: Aibou, save me!

Yami KITG: Course he will right Yami Seirei?

Yami Seirei: I'm saying nothing! And you can't make me!

Yami KITG: Oh yeah? (grabs frying pan)

Yami Seirei: Oh no not again! Heeeeeelllllppppppp……

Yami & Yugi (also grabbing frying pans) HA HA! Household stores love us the amount of frying pans we get through! (chases Yami Seirei)

(sound of screaming in the distance and wind whistling as the frying pans are waved..)

Bakura & Ryou: The authoress will return after these messages – and when she's released from the hospital!

(lots of ads play)

Yami KITG: OMG GET ON WITH THE FIC ALREADY!

Yami Seirei: (sits at her desk and types furiously) Thank you to my reviewers I love you all!

…………………………………….

Chapter 6

Yugi sat on the pharaoh's throne in the immense hall that made up the main room of the palace. So far he had received gifts from two countries wanting to keep peace with Egypt, seen several dancing girls to entertain him and a string of musicians. Right now he was being fed fruit from a platter by a beautiful young girl and although he smiled and nodded and acted like he thought a pharaoh should act. He didn't say very much afraid that he would blurt out this whole sorry mess. His mother stood just behind him the whole time and he kept glancing at her. She nodded reassuringly at him but he was still worried. What if one of the advisers noticed something was wrong? The more he thought about it the more worried he became. He had to get out of here and talk to the Dark Magician Girl and soon or he was going to do something to give the game away and at the moment he couldn't let that happen as he would lose any chance of getting Yami's soul back. He had to play along and act like the pharaoh for now. If it were discovered that he wasn't the real pharaoh, he would be executed as no one would believe he wasn't willingly involved after all, most of Egypt would give their right arm to be pharaoh but to Yugi it just felt so wrong. Yami was his brother and the rightful pharaoh. Yugi swore to himself that he would get his soul back, no matter what.

He turned to look at his mother who was watching the room and him like a hawk. Yugi sighed, he was tired and wanted a rest, he hadn't got much sleep last night due to fretting about the recent turn of events and due to his illness, and although he was healed he still felt drained and weak.

"Mother," he said in a low voice. "I'm tired and want to sleep for a while."

"Very well, rest well my son." She said and he rose from the throne. Everyone in the room bowed low to him as he left and he had trouble hiding the embarrassed flush that rose to his cheeks.

He almost ran to the pharaoh's rooms and flopped on the bed burying his face in the pillow and screaming into it. He thumped his fists into it for a while until some of his frustration left him and he was able to sit up. Hoping that his mother hadn't decided to follow him, he called on the Dark Magician Girl.

"Are you there my friend?"

She appeared before him and he smiled, pleased to see her.

"Young master," she bowed, "We are gathering monsters in the Shadow Realm to aid us in defeating Nephiris. The monster she betrayed has proven very helpful and gathered many to our aid, we should be ready soon."

"Good, have you managed to locate Yami's soul?"

The Dark Magician Girl shook her head.

"I'm sorry, we've searched long and hard but haven't found him yet. I think maybe he is in a place cut off from the rest of us. She planned this very well but I do not think she knows everything. I think it is time you knew young master you have great power inside of you. You manage to tap into a small piece of it every time you summon me to your side." The Dark Magician Girl waited for Yugi's reaction. He stayed surprisingly calm for one who has discovered he has great power and looked questioningly at his friend.

"Power? What kind of power and what will I be able to achieve with it?"

"Well you know you can summon me, you also have the power to summon others and without the normal energy drain. You can also call upon the powers of the millennium items even when they are not near you. You are very special Yugi to be entrusted with such power. Do you think you can handle it?"

Yugi sat and thought for a while. This power he was supposed to have how would he be able to tap into it? And surely he would have had some indication of something so powerful inside of him wouldn't he?"

"I-I don't know." He finally said. "I have no idea how to draw on something I don't even know that's there. How can I use it or even control it if I can't feel it?"

"Concentrate and withdraw into your soul Yugi, you will find your answers there. Now I must go, I sense Nephiris coming and it would not do for me to be found here."

Yugi nodded and the Dark Magician Girl vanished back into the Shadow Realm.

Yugi hurriedly dived under the covers of his brother's bed and closed his eyes just as his mother entered the room.

She walked over to the bed and stood looking down at Yugi who made his chest rise and fall evenly as though he were in a deep sleep.

She watched him for a few moments more before whispering, "Rest well my son." before leaving the room.

Yugi waited until all was quiet before opening his eyes. He saw that he was completely alone. His brow furrowed as he tried to think.

'Look into my own soul? How am I supposed to do that?' he wasn't even aware one could do such a thing, still he had to try. The Dark Magician Girl had told him that he had incredible power inside of him but he needed to unlock the power. 'How?' he wondered, well he had to try.

Closing his eyes, he completely relaxed his body and tried to retreat into his mind. He felt as though he was sinking through a thick fog. He concentrated harder and felt the seemingly oppressive fog lift and he felt very light as if he was floating. He opened his eyes to find himself standing in a room made of stone.

'Is this the inside of my soul?' he looked around to see he was in a large room with many doors leading off it. He walked up to one and opened it to see one of his memories played out in front of him. The memory was of when he was very small and being looked after by the old couple. He was laughing as the old man tickled him and he smiled at the memory.

'So these rooms hold my memories, my very special memories as some things are not worth remembering.' He knew behind some doors there would be bad memories too of his life on the streets and there was bound to be one for his recent memory of waking up to see Yami – his brother soul-less and unconscious.

'I must succeed, if I don't she will have won and I will be stuck pretending to be the pharaoh until it is discovered I am not him and then my death will surely follow.'

He continued to walk round the vast room as he had many memories, some of the doors were locked and he guessed that memories were laying within that he had locked away into the dark recesses of his memory where they stayed locked away.

Eventually he came to a section of the room, which was shrouded in darkness. He took the handle of one door and opened it. He was met with a dark and foreboding room that held nothing inside it and the very darkness inside the room seemed to reach towards him and try and pull him inside. Fear tore at him as with great difficulty he managed to slam the door shut on the darkness and he sank to the floor trembling and very much afraid.

'What was that room?' He looked round the room and noticed that the door he had recently opened was the last memory he had of finding out that he had a mother even though she was evil and must be stopped. That door was very close to this darkness and he realised then what this area was.

'They are rooms waiting for memories to happen.' He thought and realised that this room in his soul mush get bigger all the time as more memories happened and were held in these rooms.

'I wonder if everyone's soul is like this?'

he thought it probably was and got up again having calmed down from the scare the darkness room had given him he looked round the room.

'The power the Dark Magician Girl told me about must be here somewhere,' he thought 'but where?'

He wondered round the room examining all the doors again but they all looked the same and he was beginning to feel a little frustrated. Then one door caught his eye. It was a door just like any other door in this place apart from this one has the eye of Horus in the centre of it. It was not very pronounced and unless he had been specifically looking for a door with something different on it, he would not have seen it.

'This has to be it.' He said to himself and grasped the handle.

Stepping into the room, he was met with a long and winding corridor. He began to walk down it treading very carefully in case all was not as it seemed.

All was not as it seemed and as he walked down the corridor, the walls either side of him began to fall away to reveal endless space and darkness all around him. Fear once again stabbed at him but he kept going. He had to unlock this power and save Yami, even if he died trying. He did not want to die of course and determined not to be beaten by his fear, he carried on.

The path he was on began to crumble and fall away either side of him and into the blackness all around which seemed to swallow it up greedily. Yugi never faltered in his step and carried on until he found himself walking on a path that was a single stone in width.

Still he went on methodically placing one foot in front of the other as the darkness swirled all round him threateningly. He looked ahead down the path and saw to his horror that the remaining stones were falling away into the darkness. Looking behind him, he saw the path behind him was also falling away and fast. Swallowing, he carried on walking until he met the end of the path. Looking back he saw that the path behind was also all gone and that he was standing on one stone only.

'What's going on?' he wondered. 'Am I being tested? Or is this just a trap for me to meet my doom and be lost in my own soul forever?' He remembered the eyes of Horus on the door and felt sure this was the right room.

'Maybe I am being tested, maybe this is a test of faith in myself. I haven't stepped anywhere that isn't seemingly a solid stone floor, maybe if I trust in myself and step forwards I will not fall to my death but my faith in myself and my determination to save my brother will keep me afloat.'

He had absolutely no idea of this would work but for Yami's sake, he had to try.

Mustering all his faith in himself and his theory that this was a test for him, he stepped forwards.

His foot hit solid ground and he let out a long breath of relief as he saw he was indeed standing on what seemed like nothing but he could feel the floor under him.

'A leap of faith in myself.' He thought and glad that that was over, he carried on walking over the emptiness until he came to a door. Taking a deep breath, he opened it and stepped through.

He was met with a room and in the centre was a mirror. 'What now?' he wondered and walked over to it. Standing in front of it he peered into it. He saw himself as he was dressed in the pharaoh's robes and looking just like Yami. He closed his eyes in disgust at the sight. He hated what his mother had done and vowed stronger that he would succeed. When he opened his eyes again however, he was met with a completely different image. The image that stared back at him was that of a very young boy. Himself age seven or eight, but this was no ordinary picture. For one the figure had wings and the other he was dressed in long white robes.

'What is this?' he wondered as the figure smiled at him from inside the mirror before placing a hand over it's heart and pointing at Yugi.

"My heart?" he asked the reflection who nodded. "It is a reflection of my heart."

Again the figure nodded and beckoned to Yugi.

"You want me to step through the glass?" The figure nodded and Yugi, thinking he had nothing to lose, placed a hand on the glass. It went right through and so he stepped all the way in.

"Welcome Yugi." His reflection said and smiled.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I am the reflection of your true heart. This mirror is used to reflect a person's true nature and intentions back at them. The result is quite often devastating for the person as they are usually much darker and frightening than they think they are. You are pure, faithful, honest, true and loyal. All these qualities create me as you see me now as an angel of light. Your very soul is pure and untainted and as such you will now be given the key to the power that you seek to save your brother and defeat the one who stole his soul."

"You know all this? How?"

"I have one more question for you before I answer. You seek the power locked away within yourself, why?"

"I need to save my brother's soul and to stop my mother's evil plans."

"And what will you do with the power once you have used it to accomplish this task."

"It will be locked away again within my soul."

"And if it cannot be locked away? There are those who would seek the power you possess."

"I would rather die than allow another to use it."

The angelic reflection smiled and nodded.

"You have passed the final test. I was sent by the god Ra himself to test you and make sure you were not trying to gain the power for evil purposes. You have passed all the trials and I can now grant you the key to your power. Once you have used it, you will be permitted to lock it away once again, because you were willing to die rather than allow it to fall into the wrong hands Ra has granted you the ability to do this."

Yugi bowed to the being whose shape changed and became a figure of beauty and light, which was almost too bright to look upon.

"Thank you." He said and the figure held out his hand. In his hand was a statue with wings.

"Place this into the door in the room you just left, behind that door is where your power lies."

Yugi nodded and bowed again before turning and leaving the place through the mirror's glass. He looked round and saw the door with the slot in it ready to accept the figure. He placed it into the slot and it glowed white-hot for a moment before going back to normal. Yugi watched as the door swung open to reveal a room with a sphere in the centre. The sphere was glowing and humming with power and energy and Yugi felt nervous as he approached it wondering if he was really worthy to receive such power. 'Well Ra thinks I am worthy so here goes.' He thought.

He came to stand in front of it and reaching his hands out he lay them on top of the sphere. Immediately he felt the power flowing into him and he cried out as it consumed him. It felt as though a million needles were stabbing at him and his knees gave way under him. He collapsed to the ground still holding onto the sphere as it continued to relinquish everything to him.

He screamed in agony as the last of the power left the sphere and he was finally able to let go. He writhed round on the floor clutching his stomach, tears running down his face as he tried to make the pain go away.

It seemed a long time before it subsided and he was able to lay still. Sweat ran down his face plastering his bangs to it. He lay panting as his body adjusted and absorbed it all until he felt he could get up again.

'Now I have to find my way out of here again.' He thought and walked over to the mirror. Ra's messenger was still there having listened to Yugi receiving his power but being unable to help him.

"Thank you messenger of Ra." Yugi said and the messenger nodded.

"Your new power will take you out of here from where you are now. Just concentrate on returning to your body."

"Really?" 'That's a relief' he thought.

"I wish you luck Yugi, farewell." And the messenger vanished.

Yugi concentrated as he had been directed and closed his eyes. He felt himself rise and when he opened his eyes again, he found himself in the pharaoh's bed again. The sun was setting and he went over to the window to see Ra kissing the world goodnight for another day.

"Thank you Ra." He whispered. "I will get my brother's soul back and defeat my mother, I swear it."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I just own this plot so paws off! - wow new chapter already? hehe i wrote this earlier and couldn't wait to post it hehe

Yami: I'm still lost…..baka maze!

Yugi: don't worry I'm coming to save you now I have the power mwahahahaha!

Bakura: Er Yami Seirei, was it wise giving him all this power? (watches Yugi running round randomly blasting flies and innocent little Squirrels with energy blasts)

Yami KITG: …

Yami Seirei: YUGI! I did NOT give you power to torture hapless little flies and squirrels!

Yugi: Sorry!

Malik: Awww but torturing squirrels is sooo much fun! (evil grin)

Yami (in small lost voice): Somebody come rescue me please?

Yugi (strikes a pose): I'm on my way!

Yami KITG (shakes head): Ooooh boy…

Yami Seirei: RIGHT! On with the next chapter and thanks for the reviews

Chapter 7

* * *

Yugi turned from the window and wondered where his mother had got to. He thought maybe she had gone to bed and hoping she wouldn't suddenly come in and disturb him, he summoned the Dark Magician Girl to him. She appeared before him and bowed. 

"I have unlocked the power from within my soul, you must gather all the shadow creatures together and be ready to go when I summon you."

"I can sense you have your power young master, that is good and I shall do as you ask. The Dark magician is all ready to go as are the monsters."

"Good, I am going to tackle my mother now and see if we can put an end to all that is going on and get Yami's soul back, and the souls of his friends."

The Dark Magician Girl bowed and vanished into the Shadow Realm again. Yugi looked round the room again before leaving it and going to find his mother.

In the Shadow Realm, the Dark Magician Girl had returned to the Dark Magician and the two were deep in conversation with the other monster who had earlier told the Dark Magician where to find the healer.

"We must wait for the young master's signal in order to attack." The Dark Magician Girl said and the other two nodded.

"Well I think we are ready for it." The Dark Magician added looking round at the assembled monsters.

"He is going to confront her now so we shouldn't have too long to wait. Thank you for helping us out." She went on turning to the third member of their party and nodded to him. The creature nodded back.

"Pleasure." He said and they all waited poised and ready to attack the minute Yugi's signal came.

Yugi walked through the halls of the palace, servants bowing to him as he passed. He made himself look as normal as possible as he went but still felt very uncomfortable about everything still now his mother would get what was coming to her and the rightful pharaoh would be restored.

He reached his mother's rooms and knocked on the doors. His mother had been given rooms not too far from the pharaoh's own rooms and she had enjoyed giving Yugi a tour earlier that day. He had memorised the route so he had known where to go.

"Come in." said a voice and Yugi entered to find his mother lounging on a couch dressed in fine silks and being entertained by three handsome young men. It turned Yugi's stomach to see her wallowing in such luxury while his brother's soul was suffering and his anger was stirred against her.

"Ah my pharaoh." She crooned. It is good to see you. She bowed her head towards him.

"You can leave now, but I want you all back later to carry on where we left off." She said to the three men who bowed and left the room bowing deeply to the 'pharaoh'.

"Mother what are you doing? You're supposed to be a high priestess! Not some cheap whore!"

"Be careful what you say to me my son." His mother's anger flared at him, "We wouldn't want your precious pharaoh to suffer any more now would you?"

"No please don't, I'm sorry mother it's just if you want this plan to succeed you will have to be careful about what you do."

"Well a girl needs a little fun too you know." She said winking seductively.

Yugi felt sick the way she was looking at him and strode over to the window.

"So my son, what did you want me for?"

"Where is Yami's body?"

"Well now I don't think I can show you that, I wouldn't want you trying to take him back now would I?"

"Please, I only want to see him. Please mother?"

Nephiris sat back observing her son. There was something about him that was different she knew. She knew there was power locked inside of him, had he been able to unlock it? If he had, then he could use it on her but would he be able to control it? She didn't know but even if he had and was able to summon those infernal Shadow Creatures to help him, the traitor and his followers would put a stop to that, he was just waiting for her say so and Yugi's Monsters would be imprisoned in a place in the Shadow Realm that nothing would be able to penetrate. She decided it was time to put that part of her plan into action.

"Very well my son, if you are so desperate to see him then I will take you to him."

"Thank you mother, I really appreciate it."

"Just wait outside the room while I change."

Yugi left the room and paced the hallway outside waiting for his mother to come and show him Yami's body. As soon as he knew where it was, he was going to put his plan into action and summon the monsters to help him. Then they would all make Nephiris return Yami and the other's souls back to their bodies and then they would deal with her and make sure she never hurt anyone again.

Inside her room, Nephiris was having a conversation with the leader of her monsters in the Shadow Realm. The monster hadn't moved from where he was with the Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl. The two were well connected and so could hold a conversation in their minds.

"It is time." Nephiris said and the Monster sent back,

"Very well, I will begin now."

"Excellent, try as you will my son, you will never defeat me."

She dressed in more modest priestly attire and left the room to find Yugi waiting for her in the hall outside.

"Follow me." She said and Yugi did so.

In the Shadow Realm the Dark Magician and Dark Magician girl were once again conversing amongst themselves. They did not notice the traitorous monster move over to stand with the monsters and begin to glow with power. The traitor's group far outnumbered the Dark Magician's group by quite a lot and the traitor knew he was going to overpower them all easily.

The other monsters noticed the glowing and one of them said.

"Dark Magician look!"

The Dark Magician looked and saw all the glowing monsters.

"What the?"

"Ah Dark Magician, you thought I was helping you didn't you? Well unfortunately you are wrong. I really do work for Nephiris and she sent me and my army of monsters to get you out of the way so that her plan to keep her son on the throne will work."

"You know nothing you traitor!" The Dark Magician gripped his staff very tightly holding back his anger. "Yugi has unlocked his power and your mistress is going to pay for what she has done. Huh?"

The Dark Magician looked surprised for a moment as the traitor was laughing.

"You baka, don't you know? My mistress already knows about his power and he is right now on his way into a trap. She is going to brainwash and control him so that he will do whatever she wants and she will be able to get her hands on his power. Without you to help him, he will be unable to stop her and will hand it all over to her and then she can rule Egypt through Yugi."

The Dark Magician uttered a "No…" before the traitor monsters raised their hands/weapons and shouting their attacks in unison."

The monsters screamed as the attacks hit them and their leader made a portal open up behind them all and they were blasted through it.

"Forgive us young master." The Dark Magician Girl managed before she vanished through the portal along with all the other monsters.

Yugi felt something wrench at his very soul and he gasped collapsing to the ground in sudden pain.

"Aaaahhh." He cried out and his mother knew that her servant had done his job. Feigning concern, she stepped over to help Yugi.

"My son, what is wrong? Are you alright?"

"Y-yes I think so." Yugi said as the pain subsided and he was able to stand again. 'What happened?' he thought. Something bad had happened to the monsters he just knew it but he couldn't risk calling out to them while his mother was there lest she should suspect something about what he had planned. He would just have to bide his time but he was filled with a strange empty feeling and he knew it was something very bad that had happened.

They continued to walk down the passageway until they can to a door. Yugi noted that they had been going downhill for quite a long way and the entrance to this passage had been outside the palace and on ground level so they had descended a long way. Yugi thought they must be heading for some sort of underground crypt or caves and he hated to think of Yami's body in such a cold dark place.

'I'm going to get you out of here Yami, I swear it.' He thought and waited for Nephiris to open the door.

She did and they both entered the room beyond. It was as Yugi had guessed, a large underground crypt and in the centre was a stone table. Yugi could just make out a figure on it covered by a sheet. He carried his lamp over and saw that it was indeed his brother.

"What have you done with his soul mother?" He asked.

"Now why should I tell you my son?"

"I'm not your son." Yugi growled. He couldn't help it, the sight of the pharaoh lying there so lifeless and yet still alive with his soul trapped elsewhere caused something inside of him to snap. He could feel his newly unlocked power welling up inside of him and he fought to control it for now at least.

"Oh yes you are my son. I thought we went through this?"

"Maybe I am by blood relation but you are no mother to me, all you want is for me to be pharaoh so you can rue Egypt. So you stole souls and made them suffer for your own selfish gain! Well I will not allow it! You do not know this Nephiris, but I have the power to stop you. I, and my Shadow Creatures will stop you. Come forth now my Monsters!"

Yugi unleashed some of the energy inside of him which he knew he needed to call the monsters to him and several Shadow Creatures appeared behind him. He looked at them and searched for the Dark Magician Girl. He knew the Dark magician probably wouldn't be able to come as he was attached to Yami but surely his friend would be there but she wasn't.

'Where are you?' he pleaded silently but there was no reply. No matter he would use the ones he had summoned.

"Go now my monsters, attack the evil one and imprison her in my cage of light!" Yugi had no idea how he knew what a cage of light was or even how to do it, all he knew was that he would be able to do it.

He gathered energy to his hands and yelled,

"GO cage of light!"

Behind Nephiris a cage appeared made of pure light, the door swung open ready and Yugi waited for the monsters to attack her but they made no move.

"What are you waiting for? Attack now my Monsters!" but still they did not move.

'What's going on?' Yugi thought and looked at Nephiris who was laughing.

"You baka Yugi, these monsters are not under your control, they are under my control and they only obey me! Your precious monsters have been banished to another dimension within the Shadow Realm from where there is no return!"

So that was the wrench he felt, his monsters had been banished and betrayed by Nephiris' monsters.

'Oh gods dark magician Girl and Dark Magician I am so sorry.' He thought and then it dawned on him.

"You knew didn't you, about my power and about this whole plot."

"Of course I knew, you think I was fool enough not to suspect you would try and stop me? Well I know everything about you and you will do what I want you to do and this will help me to do it."

Yugi stared as Nephiris drew from the confines of her robes, the Millennium Rod. Yugi stared at it fully aware of his powers, the Dark magician Girl having told him all about the Millennium items a while ago when she had been keeping him warm on the streets. That seemed like a lifetime ago now. He stared at the Rod fearfully. Now what?

"Oh Yugi my son, you will continue as pharaoh but now you will be controlled by me and will only do what I allow you to do."

Yugi looked round frantically for escape but there was nothing. His light cage was still there and he wondered if he could use his power to blast Nephiris into it himself. He closed his eyes and tried to gather energy to his hands but was stopped when he felt hands grab him from all sides and propel him towards his own light cage.

"No! Let me go!" he shouted but the monsters just laughed at him. They threw him into the cage and the door slammed behind him. He was trapped by his own creation and he didn't know how to get rid of it and besides with Nephiris pointing the Rod at him threateningly, he couldn't concentrate enough to do anything about it.

"And now my son," said Nephiris advancing on him crouching in the cage, "you will become my mind slave!"

Yugi watched fearfully as the Sennen Eye on the Rod began to glow.

"I'm so sorry my brother and my friends." He whispered as his tears began to fall. "I tried so hard…and I failed."

He closed his eyes in defeat as him mother stood and laughed.

She had won….

* * *

Yugi: ...

Yami: …

Yami KITG: …

Bakura/Ryou/Marik/Malik: …

(They all look at Yami Seirei)

Yami Seirei: What?


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own blah blah blah. I do own this plot.

(Yami/Yugi/Bakura/Ryou/Malik/Marik.Yami KITG/everyone else stand holding flaming torches)

Yugi: What are you doing?

Yami Seirei: You'll see…

Yami: If you let my aibou get hurt I _will_ hurt you.

Yami Seirei: Okay Okay! Don't worry I'll sort it all out. Like I would hurt Yugi he's too kawaii to hurt!

Yami: I'm kawaii and you hurt me…..

Yami Seirei: You're not kawaii you're a sex-god

Yami: Yeah well there is that

Yami KITG (approaching with very large frying pan) GET ON WITH IT! I need to know what happens to Yugi!

Yami Seirei: Yup I'm on it!

* * *

Chapter 8 – wow 8 chapters!

Yugi closed his eyes and the tears fell from them as his mother advanced laughing and pointing the Millennium Rod at him. The Sennen eye on the Rod glowed and she shouted.

"Now you will be my mind slave Yugi and you will grant me everything!"

Yugi waited for the Rod to work on him, waited for the pull on his mind but instead he felt an incredible surge of power well up inside of him and suddenly he knew he could put a stop to this.

Nephiris was looking at Yugi in sudden fear as his body began to glow and emit power. He looked up at her and she shrieked and sprang back as on his forehead was the Sennen eye which glowed brightly but that was not all, his eyes were glowing too.

Yugi stood up and stared right at Nephiris. She shrank back in fear as he raised his hand and held it open. The Rod in Nephiris' hand began to quiver and struggle against the closed fingers. Then it glowed white-hot and she let go with a cry if pain. The rod flew directly to Yugi's hand where he caught it and pointed it at the monsters who vanished back into the Shadow Realm screaming as Yugi's power surge forced them away.

Then he pointed the Rod at Nephiris.

"Now you will tell me _mother_, WHERE is my brother's soul?"

Unbeknown to Yugi, Nephiris had slipped a potion from within her belt and was holding it behind her back.

"You think I'm going to tell you? You may have beaten me for now and gained possession of the rod but you will never find out where he is or how to return his soul to his body. One day I will find a way to extract your power from you Yugi and when that day comes you will end up in the same place as your brother and the throne will be mine as I will destroy any who stand in my way!"

"Tell me where he is!" Demanded Yugi pointing the Rod at Nephiris and the Sennen eye began to glow.

"I will just make you tell me where he is."

"I think not my son, you see you will be unable to find me to make me tell you."

Yugi began to advance on her with the Rod but she smashed the potion on the floor that created a large cloud of smoke and when it cleared, Nephiris was gone.

'Kuso.' Yugi muttered to himself thinking that was such a cheap trick and he should have seen it coming.

Now he would have to find her again before he could get Yami's soul back and the monsters who were trapped in this other dimension. There had to be a way back for them.

"I'll find a way." He vowed out loud. He went over to Yami's body and felt it. It was so cold.

"I can't leave you here, I'll have to bring you back to the palace and find somewhere to keep you until I can figure this whole thing out. Nephiris' magic means I still look like you so I can continue this charade until I find a way and I will find a way."

He gathered Yami's body to himself and wondered how he was going to get him all the way back to Yami's rooms without anyone noticing. Maybe if he covered Yami's face with the sheet too he could carry him back. As the 'pharaoh' no one would question him. He knew he had to find Ishizu and fast as he was going to need all the help he could get.

Yugi left the underground room and made his way back up to the palace. It was late in the day and a lot of people had retired for the evening presuming the pharaoh to be in bed and those he did meet merely bowed respectfully to him and didn't ask questions as to why the 'pharaoh' was carrying a body shaped bundle.

Yugi actually smiled to himself as he reached his brother's rooms and went in. Being pharaoh was handy sometimes as no one questioned what you were doing!

Ishizu was pacing in the room when he went in. Spotting him she rushes over.

"Is that?" she indicated the body shaped bundle and Yugi nodded.

"The pharaoh, yes. Help me to make him comfortable and then we need to look at making a plan of some sort. Nephiris vanished after I threatened her with the Millennium Rod. She wanted to control me with it but I was able to take it off her."

"That's good." Said Ishizu. "But we must be careful, she could come back at any moment."

"Well I still have the Rod so we should be okay for a while."

"Hai."

Together they laid Yami on his bed and made him as comfortable as they could before covering him up with the silken sheets and observing him for a few moments. Yugi still couldn't quite believe that the pharaoh was his brother and still he thought Nephiris could have lied just to get him on the throne. But what would have been the point in lying? She could have just used the Rod and controlled him anyway to do as she asked.

He decided it must be true and he was glad but still they had to get Yami's soul back, free the monsters and destroy Nephiris. Not easy but if they managed to get the monsters back that would definitely help.

They retreated from the bed to one of the couches and sat for a while both thinking about what could be done.

"If I can now call on the help of the Millennium items I wonder if I could use the key to gain access to Yami's soul?"

"Well his soul is absent from his body and so that wouldn't work because you would just enter his soul room which would be empty and devoid of everything that is essentially him."

"Oh that's no good then, I wonder what we can do? It would be better if I could get Yami back first because he knows about the Shadow Realm more than me and might know how we can get our friends back."

"Yes, there must be a way to find his soul. We can't go to Nephiris' place in the dessert as she could very well be waiting for us there, no there must be another way."

"Wait a minute," Yugi suddenly said "what about the Millennium Puzzle? It is connected to Yami and I may be able to locate his soul using its power."

"Yes that could work, your soul will need to merge with the Puzzle and ask it to show you where the pharaoh's soul is. I am sure you as his brother will be able to do this. Plus your new power will aid you."

Yugi looked down at the Puzzle, which was round his neck. Since he was posing as pharaoh, the Puzzle needed to be there.

"I hope this works Ishizu, for all our sakes."

Yugi put both hands on the Puzzle and closed his eyes.

"Millennium Puzzle please accept my soul." He asked and the Eye on the front of the puzzle glowed. Yugi felt a pull as his soul was pulled from him and when he opened his eyes, he found himself inside the puzzle and confronted by a huge maze.

"Wow." Was all he could manage as he looked round at the endless staircases and doors that made up this immense place.

"I'll never find him like this." Yugi said to himself and looked upwards.

"Millennium Puzzle please allow me to find the soul of the true pharaoh." He closed his eyes and concentrated, gathering power to himself and surrounding his spirit in it. He began to release it to the puzzle so it could merge it's power with his own and hopefully find Yami's soul.

He opened his eyes and saw a beam of light stretching away to his right and onto a door. The light was coming from the puzzle and from himself as the two powers worked together to reveal the way to the pharaoh's lost soul.

Yugi took a deep breath and began to follow the beam of light to the door, which he opened to reveal a long passageway. The light beam stretched as far as he could see but he was sure it would lead him to Yami so he stepped through the door.

He followed the beam for a very long way until he saw up ahead a dead end. 'Have I come all this way just for a dead end?' he carried on until he reached the end. When he got there, he noticed that there was a corner and another seemingly dead end.

'Ah, I wonder if I have come to the maze? I hope so then it means I shall find Yami soon.'

He carried on following the beam of light knowing that it was leading him to where the pharaoh was having placed his complete trust in the Puzzle and his own power. Eventually, he could hear a voice sounding small and lost.

"Hello? Is anyone there? Seth? Where are you? Where is everyone? I don't want to be here anymore."

Yugi's heart went out to the owner of the voice as it was undoubtedly Yami's and he sounded so lost and alone like a child. Yugi knew very well what it was like to feel lost and alone like that and he quickened his steps towards the place where Yami was wondering.

"Pharaoh!" He called "I'm coming to take you out of this place, don't move, stay where you are and I will find you."

The small, lost voice came again,

"Find me? No one will find me, even Seth cannot find me and he has been trying for the longest time."

"Pharaoh, listen to me. You have been trapped here by an evil sorceress, I have come to take you back but you have to trust me and ignore what I look like."

"Save me? Take me back? Where?"

"Please you have to just trust me."

"Okay."

Yugi hurried through the maze following the band of light until he turned a corner and finally saw the pharaoh's soul up ahead. He breathed a sigh of relief and ran towards him happily.

"Pharaoh! I have found you thank Ra."

"Who are you?"

"Please just come with me, I will explain everything when we have returned."

Yami was looking very confused as he was faced with this seemingly mirror image of himself telling him that he was taking him back, back where? He had been here forever hadn't he? Still this duplicate seemed honest enough and anyplace had to be better than here so he allowed the stranger to pull him along.

Yugi propelled Yami through the maze and back the way he had come. Soon they were in the long passage and they jogged all the way along it, Yugi reassuring the pharaoh all the time that everything was fine and that they needed to hurry. Yami followed obediently and eventually they went back through the door and into the puzzle.

The beam of light vanished as they stepped through and the door slammed shut behind them before disappearing completely.

The spell that Nephiris had cast in Yami was broken then and he blinked.

"What's going on? Who are you and how did you get into my Puzzle?"

"My pharaoh, it is a very long story and you should be restored to your body as I should to mine before the story is told." Yugi bowed before Yami who looked at him suspiciously.

"You had better not try anything funny stranger or it will be the worse for you." He warned and Yugi nodded.

"I know and I apologise for invading your Puzzle but it was the only way to retrieve your soul from its prison."

"Very well, you leave first then."

Yugi closed his eyes and Yami watched as the spirit vanished out of the puzzle. Then he too did the same.

Yugi opened his eyes and Ishizu gasped.

"Were you successful?"

Yugi smiled and nodded towards the bed.

"He should be waking up any minute now." He said and sure enough the pharaoh began to stir and then opened his eyes.

Yugi got up and went over to the bed. Upon seeing him dressed in his own clothes with the puzzle round his neck, the pharaoh's eyes flashed in anger.

"Who are you? And why are you dressed in my clothes and wearing MY PUZZLE?" he demanded and Yugi shrank back a little in sudden fear. He was rescued by Ishizu who rushed to Yugi's side.

"My pharaoh, this is Yugi and he just rescued your soul from an eternal prison. He is the boy whose life you saved remember?"

The pharaoh did remember but he still frowned.

"But why are you dressed like me and wearing my Puzzle and looking exactly like me? The boy I saved looked very similar to me but was smaller and his hair was slightly different to mine."

"Please my pharaoh let me explain." Ishizu said wondering how on earth she was going to explain everything to Yami. The story had got so complicated but she had to try.

She began with just after Yami's soul had been stolen and Yugi carried on the parts Ishizu couldn't. They finished their story and Yami stared at them both open-mouthed.

"You're my brother?"

Yugi nodded.

"Yes according to Nephiris we are brothers."

"I have a brother?" Yami said again and then his face broke into a huge smile. He got up from the bed and threw his arms round Yugi's neck hugging him close to him. Yugi giggled, glad that Yami accepted him. 'It could have been a lot worse' Yugi thought, 'he could have not believed me and had me executed for treason or something' he thought hugging a very happy Yami back.

They finally broke the hug and grinned at each other. Yami spoke first.

"Well since you are my brother, you are dressed correctly apart from," he paused indicating the crown and the Puzzle, which Yugi happily handed him back.

"I knew right away you spoke the truth." Yami continued, "the Puzzle would not have accepted the soul of one who was not connected to me in such a way as a brother is. I am glad we have discovered each other Yugi." He smiled again but then his expression darkened.

"Now we must rescue our friends and the other souls whom are lost due to Nephiris' magic."

"Hai we must. With our combined power we should be able to succeed."

Yami nodded and reaching over, he pulled a cord. A short while later some servants appeared and bowed in the presence of the brothers.

"Bring us some food." Yami ordered and looked with amusement at the obvious shock on the slave's faces as they were faced with two pharaoh's.

They bowed their way out of the room and Yami giggled.

"If it wasn't for the fact Nephiris needs to be seen to and our Shadow Creature friends to be rescued, we could have some real fun you and I." He grinned and Yugi giggled.

"Yes the looks on their faces was priceless." and he did a very good impression of the look on one of the slave's faces making Yami and Ishizu laugh.

"Well my brother, we shall eat and plan what we are to do next." Yami said and sat down on one of the couches motioning for Yugi to sit next to him. Yugi sat and Ishizu seated herself nearby.

When the food arrived they all ate heartily laughing again over the looks on the slave's faces.

When they were done, Yami yawned.

"Ah I'm tired, I think we should sleep now and discuss things tomorrow – or later on today." He said noting the thin line of light in the east, which signalled that Ra would rise soon.

Yugi also yawned and made to lay on the couch while Ishizu happy for the two of them, excused herself and went to her own rooms.

Yami went over to his bed and flopped on it not bothering to change into sleeping attire and looked over at Yugi who was trying to get comfortable on the couch.

Yami looked at his bed, it was big enough so why not?

"Yugi come here, this bed is large enough for you too." Yami said and Yugi looking relieved, came over to join him.

"You sure?"

"Of course, you are my brother and deserve to share the comforts I have. I will get the carpenters to make you your own bed but for now you can share mine. Is that okay?"

Yugi grinned.

"Yes of course." He said happily and snuggled down under the covers next to his brother. Yami smiled and closed his eyes thanking Ra as he went to sleep for sending Yugi to him.

* * *

this is NOT turning into an incest fic okay? Yami is just wanting his brother to be comfy 

Hope y'all liked it

Everyone: YEP!


	9. Chapter 9

Yami and Yugi woke very late in the day. Yami woke first and stretched. He looked over to the still sleeping Yugi and smiled. His brother. In truth he had never felt happier, all his life he had longed for someone to share in his ups and downs and to laugh and cry with but there had been no one. His father had been very strict and restrictive over who was allowed near his son and as Yami had had to learn so much to prepare him to be the pharaoh, recreational time had taken a back seat.

Yugi stirred in his sleep and turned over. Yami slid out of bed so as not to disturb his brother and without bothering to summon servants he dressed, and then summoned servants with some food.

By this time, Yugi was awake and Yami decided to give his brother the full works and ordered his servants to bathe and dress Yugi. He did explain to them that this was his brother and the servants stopped looking wide-eyed at apparently seeing two pharaohs and proceeded to give Yugi the pampering of his life in a bath first with sweet smelling oils followed by dressing him in clothes similar to Yami's on the pharaoh's orders.

When they were both dressed and fed, Yami thought he ought to announce the existence of his brother to the palace officially and present him to the people. He fully intended to share the throne with him and involve him in the running of the country after all weren't two heads better than one?

"Come on Yugi, it is time you were introduced to the rest of the palace and my, our subjects. After all they're yours too now." He grinned and Yugi looked surprised.

"Why so surprised oto-san? You are as entitled to the throne as I am."

"I am?"

"Hai, you will rule by my side Yugi as a pharaoh. But first we must make a plan to find and defeat Nephiris and rescue everyone."

"I miss the Dark Magician Girl." Said Yugi sadly and Yami nodded.

"Hai I miss the Dark Magician. Don't worry, we'll rescue them." He smiled reassuringly even though he had no idea how they were going to achieve it, but it was enough to make Yugi smile.

"I know Yami." He said.

"Come on Yugi, I want to show everyone I have a brother!" Yami grinned like a child with a new toy and Yugi giggled. Obviously Yami had been longing for someone like him for a long time and he was eternally grateful that he had picked up that apple in the market that day or they might never have met.

Yami opened the doors to his rooms and together they made their way through the halls to the main throne room where Yami intended to make the announcement officially that he had a brother and now Egypt had two pharaohs.

Servants bowed as they passed and eyes followed the two look-alikes as they walked causing them to cast side long glances at each other and smirk slightly. There was no doubt the two were enjoying themselves but neither could enjoy it fully with so many they cared about in danger.

They arrived at the throne room and Yugi saw with surprise that there was a makeshift throne set up next to Yami's usual one which had been moved to the side slightly to make room. Yugi looked at Yami questioningly.

"I sent an order to have this set up before you woke this morning." He smiled and Yugi smiled back.

"Arigato." he said and both of them walked up to the thrones and sat down.

Yami clapped his hands and spoke to the people gathered in the room.

"Hear me my servants. I your pharaoh have discovered that I have a brother. He is to rule by my side as pharaoh and you shall address him as so."

The people present in the hall turned towards Yugi and bowed respectfully to him. Yugi inclined his head to show that he acknowledged them and hoped that he was doing everything right.

Yami reached over and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze and that made him feel much better.

"Don't worry," he whispered "you're doing fine."

"I don't want to mess up." Yugi whispered back and Yami nodded understanding.

"Just do what I do and you'll be fine." He said and Yugi nodded.

"Hai, I will."

Yami beckoned some of his servants and they approached the thrones.

"I wish for arrangements to be made for a celebration of the discovery of my brother to be held in one week's time." Yami instructed thinking that they should have completed their rescue of their friends by then. Yami was planning on doing something as soon as possible but he needed to make sure that at least some people in the palace knew about Yugi.

Yami did have a plan and that was to ride out to Nephiris' hideout and confront her if she was there. His urge to rescue Seth was very strong as he still viewed him as a brother even though he now had Yugi as his real brother his feelings for Seth had not changed.

Yami indicated to Yugi that he should stand and he stood too. They left the room and went back to Yami's rooms. Ishizu was waiting for them.

"My pharaoh, do you have a plan?"

"Hai I do Ishizu. Both of us will ride out to Nephiris' hideout and challenge her if she is there. I would think that is where she has retreated to. We will take some of the Millennium Items with us, the Puzzle, the Rod, the Ankh and the Eye just in case we need to call upon their powers to aid us in defeating her. Yugi has the power to use the items and I have my Puzzle."

"I'm worried." Ishizu said and Yami did his best to reassure her that they would defeat Nephiris but in spite of his best efforts, she still looked worried. Yugi too was feeling nervous having already faced her once. Yami hadn't faced Nephiris yet and Yugi hoped that he wasn't going into this with his eyes closed. She had the Shadow Monsters to help her also.

Yami sent word to have two horses saddled and preparations for them to have supplies suitable for a journey across the dessert. Ishizu wished them Ra speed on their journey and prayed as they left that they would both be safe and returned to her. Now they had found each other it would be awful if one did not survive this encounter.

Soon after, both pharaohs were riding out across the dessert towards the Sphinx. Both lost in their own thoughts as they rode as it was too hot for long conversations. Yami's face was set and he was thinking about the task ahead of them as was Yugi but he was also wondering how his friend was doing stuck in another dimension of the Shadow Realm. He was going to force Nephiris into telling them where they were and release them. He was going to use the Rod to control her and this time she wouldn't use some cheap trick to escape.

They stopped once on the way to water the horses before setting off again. It wasn't long before they came in sight of the Sphinx and slowed the horses to a trot as they approached.

"It is likely that she will know we are coming. She seems to have ways of revealing things to her."

"Hai, I believe she has a window of some sort to the outside world where she can view what and who she wants to."

Yami nodded and they continued in silence until they reached the Sphinx and dismounted. They tied the horses up in the shade and Yami led the way to where the entrance to Nephiris' hideout was. He found the chain and pulled revealing the stairs going down. Slowly they descended into the darkness holding lamps in front of them to see where they were going.

Yami frowned. He was sure that this place had been lit more the last time he came. Was Nephiris planning on surprising them both with an attack?

They descended the last few steps and found themselves in what once had been Nephiris' hideout, for now it was empty.

"She's gone." Yugi said his voice holding a note of complete disbelief.

"Ra dammit!" Yami swore "now finding her is going to be nigh on impossible."

"we'll find a way and we'll rescue our friends. Maybe we can find them in the Shadow Realm on our own without finding her."

"What about Seth? I don't want to abandon him or his men."

"We won't be but if we can get the Shadow Creatures back, then maybe we have a chance to save Seth and the others."

"Lets go home." Yami said sounding suddenly tired and they left the gloomy dark cavern and after giving the horses more water, they returned to the palace feeling dejected but with a glimmer of hope of trying to find their friends in the Shadow Realm.

The two pharaohs went to their room and ate the food that had been put ready for them. Ishizu was also there and she was also upset by this latest revelation.

"If we can find and release the Dark Magician and Dark magician Girl we will stand a chance."

"I hope so." Yugi said. Yami looked out of the window to where Ra had just set.

"We should get some sleep Yugi and deal with the Shadow Realm tomorrow."

Yugi yawned, the trip had really tired both of them out and he was only too happy to collapse into the large bed and sleep. Yami followed suit and the two were both asleep and dreaming in seconds.

It was a strange dream they had. Yugi found his dream self in the Shadow realm. He looked round and saw Yami.

"Are we dreaming?" Yugi asked when Yami joined him.

"Yes I think so. Come on I think we should find out where this leads."

Yugi nodded and they began to walk forwards through the swirling clouds. They walked for a long time and met nothing, they both began to wonder if they would be walking in this dream forever when Yami saw something up ahead.

"Yugi look, it's the Dark Magician!"

"What is he doing here? Isn't he supposed to be trapped in another dimension?"

"Well this is a dream, maybe he is here for a reason."

They approached the image of the Dark Magician who looked at them and smiled. He bowed to Yami who inclined his head and Yugi also bowed.

"Dark Magician can you tell us where you are?" Yami asked and his friend nodded.

"Yes I and the other monsters are trapped in another dimension, you will be able to find us using the Millennium Items. Like the Puzzle guided Yugi to you Yami, the Ring will guide you both to our souls."

"How are you managing to be here?" Yami asked.

"We pooled our powers together and created this dream for the both of you. The only way we can contact you is through the dreaming dimension."

"I'm glad you did, now we have something to work towards. When we wake, we are going to enter the Shadow Realm and find you all."

The Dark Magician nodded and faded away from their sight. Yami and Yugi looked at each other and saw that they too were fading.

"Ready Aibou?" said Yami and Yugi looked surprised at his brother's use of the term. "Well we are partner's right?"

Yugi nodded, "yes of course we are and yes I'm ready."

They faded out of the dream and woke again in the real world. They looked at each other faces set.

"Well it's time Aibou." Yami said and fetched the Millennium Ring from its resting place with the other items when they were not being used. They were well guarded with magic and only the Pharaoh himself could retrieve them.

"Now I must draw you into the Puzzle Yugi so that we can enter the shadow realm together."

Yugi nodded and lay down on the bed. Yami held the ring out and silently asked it to draw out Yugi's soul and send it to the Puzzle. The Ring glowed with its power and Yami watched as Yugi's soul was drawn out of his body and absorbed into the Puzzle. Yami hung the Ring round his neck and concentrated his own power taking him into the Shadow Realm.

Yami: Woo! A rescue mission (puts arm round Yugi) lets go Aibou!

Yugi: Yip!

Yami KITG: (rolls eyes) Yami Seirei stop making Yugi say 'Yip!' it bad enough in the manga!

Yami Seirei: Aww but it's kawaii now shush or I won't send you the DVD of series 6

Yami KITG: (Goes very quiet) ……

Yugi: Series 6?

Yami Seirei: Yeah you look and sound like Yami in it hehe

Yugi: Oooh! Did I get taller?

Yami Seirei: Yep you sure did!

Yugi: Yayyy you hear that Yami? I got as tall as you.

Yami: Yayy good for you Aibou.

Yugi and Yami: Please review for Yami Seirei, she loves to read your reviews!

Yami Seirei: Aww thanks you two seriously thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far I love getting up to my emails and seeing the reviews. See you next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh though the plot belongs to me

Chapter 10

Yami entered the Shadow Realm and Yugi came out of the Puzzle to stand beside his brother.

"Okay we have the Ring." Said Yami and held it out.

"Millennium Ring, please guide us to where our friends are."

Yugi and Yami watched as the Ring glowed and the points rose to show the way they should go.

"Come on," said Yami, "they're this way."

The two of them set off at a fast pace following the directions the Ring was giving them.

It was pointing them straight ahead and they walked forwards. Suddenly they ran into an invisible wall and ended up sprawled on the floor with Yugi landing on top of Yami.

"Ow…" mumbled the eldest pharaoh as Yugi scrambled off him and giggled.

"Oh sorry Yami," he chuckled and then frowned "what was that?"

"I don't know." Yami said and began to walk forwards with his hands stretched out in front of him. He felt something solid and stopped.

"It's an invisible barrier of some sort."

"The Ring is pointing right at it which means we have to break it down somehow." Said Yugi and began to feel all over the barrier. He knocked on it to see if it sounded hollow but it was a very dull sound.

"Hmm it sounds very solid Yami, I wonder if the power of the Millennium items can break it?"

"I don't know but it's worth a try. Let's see if the Puzzle will break it."

"Okay as long as it doesn't break the puzzle." Yugi said looking worried.

"Don't worry Aibou, the Puzzle won't break apart unless I will it."

Yugi nodded and Yami raised the puzzle above his head. He brought it down and hit the barrier with the point of it.

Nothing happened.

"Now what?" said Yami and Yugi shook his head.

"I have no idea." He said and looked dejected.

"Let's not give up yet," said Yami, "there must be a way."

Both of them concentrated for a few minutes. Then Yami suddenly hit on an idea.

"I know! We both have power right? Well what if we join forces and try and break the barrier ourselves? It's worth a try anyway."

Yugi nodded looking much more hopeful.

"Hai I agree we can try, maybe if he ask the Puzzle and the ring they too will lend power."

Yami grinned and gave Yugi the Ring to hold while he held the Puzzle.

"Now hold my hand." He said and Yugi grabbed hold of his brother's hand and held the Ring out while Yami held the puzzle.

"Okay now concentrate Yugi, send your power out through our hands."

Yugi closed his eyes and concentrated hard. He once again felt his power surging through him and down his arm where it joined with Yami's own power, which was flowing down the elder's arm. The Ring and the Puzzle glowed and added their own power to the gathering energies in the boy's hands. Yami and Yugi could feel it growing ever stronger as they struggled to hold onto it.

"NOW!" shouted Yami and they directed the full force of all the gathered energy right at the barrier. At first nothing happened but after a few moments a hole appeared and grew in size as the combined powers of the two pharaohs and the Millennium items.

"Hold on Yugi." Gasped Yami as they struggled to keep the flow of power going. Yugi nodded the strain clear on his face.

Yugi and Yami sent one last burst of energy against the barrier before they both collapsed to the floor unconscious from the strain.

Yami was the first to come to, sitting up he looked through the hole they had made.

"Yugi." He said prodding his brother to rouse him.

"Mmm?" mumbled Yugi and then he remembered where he was and sat up. "It worked?"

"Hai Aibou we are successful."

Yugi looked through the hole, to see a very dark and foreboding place. It was much darker than the normal Shadow Realm looked but it still maintained the look of the Shadow Realm.

"Well the Ring is pointing this way so I guess we should follow its lead." Said Yami wondering idly for a moment why Nephiris' minions had not stopped them.

"Aibou we must be careful. We haven't been stopped by any of Nephiris' monsters so they may just be waiting for us in there." Said Yami.

"I'm ready for them Yami, let's go our friends are waiting."

Yami agreed and grasped Yugi's hand before they stepped through the hole together.

The place they stepped into was much darker and more oppressive than the one they had just left. Both of them immediately felt weaker and Yami frowned.

"This place seems to drain more than the regular Shadow Realm. We must rely on the Puzzle and the Ring to give us the energy we need to sustain us."

Yugi nodded and grasped the Ring tightly. He felt its energy flowing into him, giving him strength.

"Let's go." He said and held the Ring out on front. The points rose and showed them the way. They followed the direction that it was showing them allowing its glow to give them light.

"Maybe we should try calling out to the Dark Magician." Said Yugi but Yami shook his head.

"We don't want to attract unwanted attention to ourselves." He said, "Nephiris' Monsters could be lying in wait for us."

"Good point." Yugi agreed and they carried on in silence. Suddenly Yami stopped and grabbed Yugi's arm to stop him.

"Look." He said and Yugi looked to where Yami was pointing straight ahead.

There ahead of them were a group of monsters and they could see the Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl moving round. They were floating round randomly and the two pharaohs noticed that they seemed lost and dejected.

"This place is affecting them badly it seems." Yami said, "we must hurry and get them out of here and back to where they belong."

"Let's go." Said Yugi and they began to walk towards the Monsters.

They were within a few yards of them before the Dark magician Girl spotted them.

"Master!" she exclaimed her face lighting up at the sight of Yugi. Then she frowned.

"Be careful, the traitors are still around somewhere though we haven't seen them for a while." As she said this laughter could be heard from round them. Yugi and Yami looked round them as the Dark magician called.

"Look out!"

Suddenly the brothers found they couldn't move as invisible bonds bound their arms. They struggled against them but they couldn't move at all.

The dark Magician and the rest of the monsters tried to get to the trapped brothers but found their way blocked by the appearance of Nephiris' group of monsters, which outnumbered them by a considerable amount.

"We walked right in on a trap." Yami said angry that they hadn't been more careful. A woman's laugh made him turn and he narrowed his eyes. "Nephiris." He growled and looked at Yugi. She was his mother, how was he going to react to her? He was relieved to see that Yugi was also looking angry and gripping the Millennium Ring very tightly.

"Hello my son." Said Nephiris as she came into view smiling sweetly at Yugi. She approached him with her arms outstretched. She clicked her fingers and the bonds holding Yugi fell away.

He found himself surrounded on three sides by her monsters while the Dark Magician Girl and the others looked on helplessly.

Nephiris walked towards Yugi with her arms outstretched.

"Yugi my son, thanks to you I have the pharaoh right where I want him. Trapped in this realm where he belongs. Come now and rule in your rightful place as the pharaoh." She was very close to Yugi now. Yami looked horrified, 'She used her own son to help trap me? Did Yugi know?' he thought. One look at Yugi's face told him that his brother definitely did not know about this. He was looking as if he wanted to kill Nephiris and his hands were clenched round the Ring so tightly that his knuckles had gone white.

"I am not your son." He spoke slowly and clearly and with fury plain in his voice and fire blazing in his violet eyes. Nephiris' smile didn't leave her face and her voice didn't lose it's sickly sweetness.

"Of course you are my son. Come on now your throne is waiting for you."

"I already have a throne, my brother has seen to that for me already, not that it bothers me _mother _I would have been quite happy playing a background role in the palace or even remaining a slave but my brother made the decision to treat me as an equal and for that I will always be grateful to him." With these words he turned and smiled at Yami.

Nephiris' voice changed and became low and dangerous.

"You will come to the palace with me and be the pharaoh and your brother will remain here or you will suffer the consequences of defying me." She said.

"Then I will suffer the consequences mother, I will not betray my brother. I would sooner die than leave him here in this place. He took me in not knowing who I was and as soon as he did know he treated me like an equal even though I do not deserve it. It was him who saved my life at the cost of his own soul, which you stole and imprisoned in a horrible endless maze. I can't do what you want me to mother. I hate you."

"What did you say?" Nephiris was looking shocked at Yugi's words.

"I said I….am….not…your….son." Yugi said speaking slowly and clearly so Nephiris caught every word. Nephiris quickly recovered and smiled sweetly.

"Come on now you don't mean that." She said her voice sickly sweet again.

"I do mean it, you are not my mother anymore. You may have given birth to me but that's all you did. Now you just want to use me for your own ends well your not going to use me for anything. Now I want you to release my brother and let us go."

Nephiris' face changed and became ugly.

"No you will do as I say or I swear the pharaoh will suffer."

"if you harm him, I swear by Ra you will pay."

"Oh? and how are you going to do that, With your power? Ha ha ha! Don't make me laugh! You are nothing without the pharaoh and you will find my son that he can do nothing while trapped in my bonds."

"I said release him!" said Yugi taking a step towards Nephiris. The Sennen eye appeared on Yugi's forehead and he pointed his finger at his mother who looked surprised.

"The Sennen eye?" she said clearly shaken, "but I had no idea you had this much power." She took a step back away from Yugi who began to walk towards her still pointing his finger which began to glow as did the Ring which he had hung round his neck.

"Do it Nephiris, release my brother now unless you wish to be trapped here yourself."

Nephiris nodded but there was still a malicious glint in her eye.

"You win this round my son." She said and snapped her fingers. The bonds round Yami vanished and he flexed his arms.

"You may have won this round my son but there will come a time when I will win and the both of you will succumb and bow to me!"

Yugi took another step towards Nephiris but she shouted a string of words that yami and Yugi didn't understand and suddenly they were staring into blackness where she had been. Her monsters had also vanished with her and the brothers were left alone with their own monsters who were looking very relieved and happy to see their young masters.

Yami walked up to Yugi who had calmed down enough for the Sennen Eye to disappear and his finger to stop glowing. Yami drew Yugi into a tight embrace.

"Arigato." He whispered and Yugi hugged him back.

"Arigato Yami." He said and Yami broke the embrace to look questioningly at his brother.

"Well you took me in and found a cure for my lungs and treated me as an equal and I can never repay that." Yugi explained and Yami hugged him again.

"Oh Aibou, you have already repaid me more than enough simply by being loyal and standing up to Nephiris, few would show the courage you did in the face of someone who could have killed you or at the least caused you great pain."

"Hai maybe Yami but I wasn't scared all that I could think about was saving you and the monsters. There is no way I could ever betray you. Now let's go home."

"We have to prepare ourselves Aibou, Nephiris is still lurking somewhere and we will need to find her and stop her before it is too late. No doubt she will try and take the palace by force next time and we do not really know the extent of her true powers yet as I think she is not showing all she can do maybe to lure us into a false sense of security. We must be on our guard. Now let's get out of here."

Yugi and Yami walked back to where the barrier was which still had a hole in it, and with the monsters following, they went through and emerged on the other side.

"We should do something to seal the hole." Yugi said and Yami nodded.

"Hai, I think we can close it up in the same way as we opened it by asking the Ring and the Puzzle to help us."

The two pharaohs concentrated again and felt their power flowing through their hands. Silently they asked the Ring and puzzle to help them seal the hole and gradually the hole closed up and was sealed with a barrier that even the strongest magic would be unable to penetrate.

"Now Aibou allow yourself to be absorbed into the puzzle again so we can leave the Shadow Realm and return home."

Yugi nodded and started to take the Ring off from round his neck.

"Keep it on," Yami said "it will stay with you."

Yugi closed his eyes and allowed himself to be drawn into the puzzle as Yami held it out. When Yugi was safe inside, Yami took himself out of the Shadow Realm and appeared inside of his bedroom. Yugi came back out of the puzzle and returned to his body opening his eyes and smiling up at his brother.

"I'm glad that's over." He said and Yami wholeheartedly agreed. They would have to deal with Nephiris when the time came but for now, he was going to enjoy showing Yugi all the benefits of being a pharaoh.

* * *

Yugi: Ra damn that woman! Are we ever going to stop her? 

Yami: Aibou watch your mouth!

Yugi: Sorry Yami.

Yami Seirei: well I hope you two enjoyed your hug – to the readers that was a BROTHERLY hug! This is not going to be a slash in spite of the title saying Yugi/Yami heh so sorry to disappoint all those yaoi fangirls. Did you two enjoy your hug?

Yami & Yugi: Hai we did (hugs madly)

Yami: who wouldn't enjoy hugging my Aibou?

Yugi: (blushing furiously) aww…

Marik/Malik/Bakura/Ryou: (Making throwing up noises) Blergh don't make us sick with your gross fluffyness!

Yugi: well I like fluffy so I don't care what you lot say!

Yami: so do I Yugi (pokes tongue out at the others) never mind them.

Yami KITG: Okay okay! Enough! Get on with the next chapter Hikari!

Yami Seirei: Yes my Yami…(settles down to work feverishly on chapter 11) happy now?

Everyone: Hai!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own yadda yadda yadda.

YamiKITG: Hey! Hikari why it take so long for you to update?

Yami Seirei: Erm well I got a job and now have less time for writing :( but don't worry I will update as soon as possible.

Yugi &Yami: You better cause we gotta rescue Seth!

Seth: I am still wondering round this Ra damn maze! when is the dweeb patrol coming to get me?

Everyone: As soon as the damn authoress gets her ass in gear and writes the chapter!

Yami Seirei: I'm on it!

Chapter 11 (Now officially my longest ever fic yayy!)

Yugi had the time of his life in the week running up to the banquet that Yami had arranged to introduce him officially as a pharaoh next to him. He had had a crown made very similar to his own and Yugi would be presented with it at the banquet. There was to be music, dancing and entertainment from various places and the royalty from the countries surrounding Egypt had been invited for the occasion.

Both boys had ceremonial clothes to wear, which were made of the purest silks and golden belts and collars had been made. Yugi found it very heavy to wear and this worried him a little. Yami noticed his discomfort and reassured him that he often felt the same way when wearing the heavy gold jewellery. One thing Yugi strongly declined was having his ears pierced and so golden clip earrings had been made for him that were identical to Yami's. As it was, they dressed virtually the same and sometimes people got them mixed up as from the back they looked almost the same and from the front in dim light the mistake was easily made. It caused the brothers a great deal of amusement between themselves.

Yami hadn't got round to having an extra bed made for Yugi. As pharaoh, Yugi would have to have a bed specially made and carved for him but the brothers for the moment were content to share Yami's huge bed. They both enjoyed the closeness and warmth their bodies provided and so were content at least for the time being, to keep this arrangement.

As the time for the celebration drew near, The atmosphere in the palace heightened as it was decorated and preparations were made for the banquet. Only the best calves and lambs were selected for the feast and carefully prepared. Guest-rooms were made up with fresh silken sheets for the honoured guests and everyone was busy.

The day of the feast arrived and Yugi and Yami were in their room getting ready to go down and greet their guests. Yugi's menservants were fixing his golden collar in place and he looked across to Yami who seemed lost in thought and was staring vacantly into space.

"Uh, Yami?" Yugi said tentatively wondering what was wrong. There was no reply. He tried again.

"Yami!" he said more loudly this time, still no response.

"YAMI!" He yelled at his brother who jerked out of his reverie and looked surprised at Yugi.

"No need to yell aibou I am not deaf.," he said affronted. Yugi giggled.

"I called three times brother." This time it was Yami's turn to smile.

"Oh sorry aibou, I was just thinking about Seth."

Yugi became serious immediately.

"I'm sorry Yami, I didn't think. Do you suppose he is alright? Will we ever find him?"

"I hope so Yugi, if we find Nephiris, we find him and his soldiers."

"Hai, we must find a way to save them all. There must be a way we can locate Nephiris."

"I believe she is going to come to us, I just don't know when."

"I agree." Yugi said "But together we make a great team don't we?"

"The best." Yami grinned and hugged Yugi

Together they finished being dressed and went down to where the banquet was being held. As one, they seated themselves on their thrones and waited for their guests to be introduced and enter to be greeted by both pharaohs.

Some of the guests had not yet heard that Egypt now had two pharaohs, Yami having not told their guests why he was having a banquet planning on surprising everyone.

It took a long time to receive all the guests but it was done eventually and everyone sat down to eat the feast that was prepared for them. Servants waited on everyone and there was much merriment though several of the guests were very curious as to the presence of two pharaohs.

After the meal was done, Yami stood and held up his hands for silence. Immediately total silence fell over the tables as everyone waited with baited breath to see what the pharaoh would say.

"My honoured guests, I am quite sure you have noticed that there are two pharaoh's present here tonight. May I introduce to you Yugi my brother." A ripple ran round the company of people as this announcement was made before silence fell again and Yami could continue.

"I only recently made the discovery that I have a brother and as pharaoh of Egypt, I saw fit to grant him the privilege of ruling by my side also as pharaoh. Henceforth Egypt will have two pharaohs and he is equal to me in every respect." Yami ended his speech and there were bowed heads around the room as the royal guests paid their respects to the new pharaoh.

Yami beckoned to one of the servants who came forth bearing a plush cushion with Yugi's crown set on it. The servant approached Yami and bowed low. Yami took the crown off the cushion and placed it reverently on his brother's head. Yugi bowed his head showing respect to Yami who returned to his own throne and seated himself on it.

Yami nodded to Yugi who was to give his first official command as pharaoh and Yugi clapped his hands.

"Let the entertainment begin." he said loudly and clearly and with authority. Yami felt immensely proud of his brother and he was looking forwards to spending many happy days with his brother at his side sharing in the decisions and day to day running of a country.

The entertainment was going well and both pharaohs were enjoying a string of belly dancers. Yami quite liked the look of a couple of them and felt sure he could arrange a little private visit with two of them into his and Yugi's room for a little 'fun' to introduce Yugi to the finer points of bedroom life when you're a pharaoh. As the dancers left the floor to appreciation from the watchers, Yami beckoned a servant and told him to arrange for two of the dancers whom he described to be brought to his room to await them.

This done, he settled down to enjoy the rest of the entertainment.

Suddenly the throne room grew dark and foreboding. Purple and black clouds of mist swirled round and laughter could be heard echoing round the hall.

"I have come!" a disembodied voice said and Yami frowned.

"Nephiris." he snarled

"Very good pharaoh." the voice said. "I have come to finish what I started and destroy you."

"Oh no you won't Nephiris." Yugi said standing up. "I would rather die than see my brother destroyed."

"That can be arranged." Nephiris said and a form began to materialise in front of them. It grew solid until she was standing in front of the two pharaohs. She looked very different to the last time they had met. In front of them now stood a very powerful and very beautiful sorceress.

"So lovely to see the two of you again." She said her voice dripping with sarcasm. Both pharaohs growled at her under their breaths.

The honoured guests were looking at the newcomer with a mix of fear and interest after all it was not every day that an evil sorceress gate crashed such an important party.

"Leave Nephiris or I will be forced to deal with you now." Yami growled out through gritted teeth.

"I think not pharaoh."

"I thought all you wanted was to see Yugi on the throne as pharaoh?" Yami asked watching Nephiris' every move like a hawk.

"Hai this is true I did but I also want you dead so that I will have my power!"

The other guests in the room gasped in shock as Nephiris spoke and she smirked.

"Do you wish to protect those present pharaoh? If so I suggest you do as I say."

Yami looked round the packed hall and at the shocked faces of those present. He knew he had no choice but to do as she said. He sighed and turned to Yugi.

"I have no choice hikari, I cannot allow her to harm innocent people just to protect myself," then he turned to Nephiris away from Yugi's devastated face. "Very well Nephiris do as you will but be warned, in trying to destroy me you also shall be destroyed."

"Ha! I don't think so pharaoh what can you possibly do to me if you are dead?"

"You'll see." Yami snarled "but first I ask you one thing."

"And what is that?"

"That you release Seth and his soldiers to return to their bodies and bring them back here and allow the people in this room to leave. I have given my work that you can try whatever you have planned on me and I will not go back on that so please let them go."

Nephiris pondered this for a few moments and decided to grant the pharaoh his dying wish and restore Seth and the others and allow the royalty in the room to leave.

"Very well it shall be done." Nephiris said and waved her hand. Several bodies appeared on the floor in the middle of the room lying perfectly still.

Nephiris waved her hand again and the eyes on the prone figures flickered then opened. Seth and his guards looked around them in bewilderment at all the people present. The last thing they remembered was riding over the desert and then fighting with creatures. Seth looked over and saw Yami and Nephiris and also Yugi who had a crown on.

"My pharaoh, what's going on?" he asked completely at a loss as to the situation.

Yami looked at him sadly.

"It is time for me to depart this world Seth, please guide Yugi as the pharaoh in my place." Seth's jaw dropped in shock.

"No, you can't!"

"I must." Yami said and turned to Yugi "Rule well my brother."

Tears were streaming down Yugi's face and in the background the Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl, who had been watching the events from the Shadow Realm as it was thought better for them not to attend the party as some of the guests didn't know about Duel Monsters and might be a little concerned. The both of them were silently weeping over Yami's fate.

The other guests had by now all departed the room in rather a hurry. Some left the palace, the events proving too much, but the rest stayed and returned to the rooms provided for them.

Back in the throne room Nephiris began to raise her hand to point at Yami and deal the final fatal blow to him.

There was a flash of light and a blur of black red and gold as a pair of hands pushed Yami out of the way and a cry was heard as the owner of the pair of hands was blown backwards across the room to land in a crumpled heap on the floor.

Yami took only a second to recover from the shove and realise the horrible truth. Yugi had pushed him out of the way and taken the full force of the blast.

Yami got up and dashed over to his fallen brother. He fell down by his side and scooped him into his arms.

"Yugi, Yugi please don't be dead." The pharaoh of Egypt pleaded. Yugi's eyes opened, his face contorted with pain and his voice barely a whisper.

"I…will…always be…with…you…brother." And he closed his eyes breathing his last and laying still in Yami's arms.

Yami threw his head back and howled out all his pain, sorrow, grief and loss as the others in the room watched in shock.

Nephiris was in shock herself, she hadn't meant to kill her son. She wanted him to be the pharaoh, that had been her plan all along. She only wanted Yami gone and now she had killed him. A tear rolled down her cheek.

Yami felt absolute fury well up inside of him as he lay Yugi gently down. Now it was time he knew. Now it was time to use his full power and lock this evil threat away. He knew the consequences of his actions and he was prepared for it. It was the only way. He stood and looked at Seth.

"Rule wisely my friend, you are the new pharaoh." Seth looked at his life-long friend in shock. He knew the teachings, had read and studied every manuscript on Yami's true name and he knew what his friend was planning.

"Yami, please don't." Seth said, tears springing to his eyes.

"Don't worry my friend, if the prophesies are true one day I will return."

"I know." Seth said, his heart heavy.

"One last thing my friend, my brother also deserves a pharaoh's burial." He said indicating the body of Yugi at his feet.

"It shall be done my pharaoh." Seth said tears streaming down his cheeks. He didn't want Yami to do this but deep down he knew that he must.

Nephiris had by now recovered her shock over Yugi and was once again pointing at Yami.

"What a touching little scene pharaoh." She said "Too bad I am going to kill him when I am done with you."

"I think not Nephiris, you see there in an ancient magic in Egypt more powerful than you could ever imagine. This power resides round my neck in the form of my Millennium Puzzle and I am going to use it's power to destroy you."

Nephiris laughed.

"Don't give me that, the so-called Millennium Items are no more powerful than the rats that run round the palace." She scoffed.

Yami growled low in his throat.

"Do NOT underestimate the power I hold in my hands for when I use my name you will see the meaning of true power."

"Your name?" Nephiris looked confused. "Your name is used every day without effect.

"Ah that is because Yami is not my real name. Now behold! I unleash all my powers to destroy you." Yami held up the puzzle which began to glow as it sensed what he was about to do. "My name is ATEMU!" he shouted and the Puzzle glowed with a brilliant white light. A beam of pure light shot out from the eye on the front of the Puzzle and straight through Nephiris' heart. She screamed in agony as it burned her evil black heart to nothing and she collapsed to the floor dead.

Now the Puzzle sent another beam to Yami but this one did not burn him, instead it drew his soul out from his body. Yami started to collapse as his body died and Seth rushed forwards to catch him as he fell.

"I've got you my pharaoh." He said still crying and he grabbed Yami's hands to hold them on the Puzzle so they didn't let go of it. Yami's soul had to go into the Puzzle completely so that it would be preserved until such time as he could return.

Yami's soul went into the puzzle, which shook and glowed fiercely. Seth let go of Yami's hands and the Puzzle fell to the floor where it continued to shake for a moment or two before laying still.

Seth went to pick it up but before he could it glowed again and shattered into the small intricate pieces that made the puzzle up.

Seth gathered the pieces up and held them close to himself.

"I will carry out your wishes my pharaoh and I will do my best to rule in your place." He vowed and taking the pieces of the Puzzle and giving orders for the two pharaoh's to be prepared for their funerals, Seth went to his chambers to place the pieces in a box he had had made the other day. They would fit inside it perfectly and remain there ready to be solved.

A few days later, the mummified remains of two pharaohs were placed in a tomb in the Valley of the Kings and Seth placed the box with the puzzle in it on a shelf at the back. With a heavy heart he left the tomb which was sealed and returned to Egypt to begin his reign as pharaoh.

Owari

Yugi & Yami: I thought this was going to have a happy ending Yami Seirei!

Yami Seirei: well it was going to but due to a dream I had, I saw the ending and this way it sort of ties into the main story.

Yami: Humph well I think you could have let us live a bit before killing us off!

Yugi: Yeah!

Yami Seirei: I'm sorry!

YamiKITG: So you should be! I thought you were doing a happy ending too!

Yami Seirei: It official, Sad endings are much easier to write than happy ones

Everyone: Humph

Marik & Bakura: Yayy the baka phraoh's dead!

Yami shut it you two! Oh well if you're done this fic Yami Seirei you can update the rest that are waiting.

Yami Seirei: Yup!


End file.
